Reincarnation of Love
by Milai Sapphire
Summary: Mythalia gets caught up in a dilemma of love and truth. Aurora, a fairy, is searching for meaning in life denying love. Belldandy and company are in there too...along with Morgan and Peorth...and an unexpected guest (please R/R).
1. Chapter One

**Chapter 1:**

It rained that day when two lovers met and it had been a foreboding of what was to happen. She had left him for the betterment of society and his life at that point in time, or so she thought. Ever since then there was an oblivious part of her mind and her heart that continued living on within him. Much turmoil reigned through the castle, and Mythalia's heart was unsure of the decision the council had made. Her mind and her heart weren't sure, but one person would knock some sense into her mind if she ever doubted her decisions.

"Raging in my mind is doubt, Peorth. One that I cannot douse with water. This flame is too powerful." Mythalia said lighting a ball of fire in her hand as she sat down under the veiled platform with Peorth, commander of all goddesses and leader.

"Understand Mythalia. As Goddess First Class with no restrictions, you know the rules and regulations of such actions. You must let it go without a doubt in your mind." Peorth said watching as the flame burst into butterflies, which disappeared with the closing of Mythalia's hand.

"If only you understood Peorth. It's not as easy as one might think it." Mythalia said standing up and looking over the hills and valleys.

"Our rules restrict your actions, and not your feelings. You know what I mean. Have you spoken with Belldandy about the situation you would like to propose?"

"No not yet, but I will. She's in the midst of taking her midterms soon, and I don't want to distract her mind with such matters."

"I see…well then, it's nice seeing you again Mythalia. It's been quite a while."

"20 years since we've had a talk at all, and 10 since we ran into each other."

"Yes that's true isn't it. Those were some times I'll tell you…" Peorth said watching as Chrono and Ex walked through the hallways back to their stations. "I will see you later then I suppose?"

"Yes you will most likely after I visit a few other people. Could you inquire of the council my eligibility to rejoin the show?"

"Yes I will get on it right away. We'd be glad to have you back. If they agree, that will require retraining."

"I understand. Thank you Peorth."

"Alright. Have fun." She said walking through the hallways, as Mythalia walked through the forest to the gardens. Roses and lilies grew everywhere, and butterflies danced to the song the birds made in the trees. Over on the pond rested water lilies on which frogs would jump from into the water below basking in the sun's glare. As she walked to the edge of the lake's waters, she flew to the Moon landing softly on the dusty surface. Suddenly, a young girl appeared behind her with a devious look in her eye, as she walked from Mythalia's right to her left changing into a dark fairy.

"Mythalia…" she said extracting Mythalia's inner spirit, which was freezing still and turning a unique shade of blue. "Should you defy my will, you know what will happen."

"Please don't. I do not defy you my queen." Mythalia said curtseying before the dark fairy, "May I ask…what the purpose of this operation is exactly?"

"We will see that everything is set right in this world. They have brainwashed you with the immoral teaching of…"

"Of what milady?"

"Of happiness being just the granting of a lone wish. Even if they gave me my one wish that would not grant me eternal happiness." She said turning to face Mythalia, "They've got tight security. Their system…what Celestin could not do I will accomplish with more repercussions. They will suffer the consequences of what they did." The queen said disappearing, "Continue with your mission."

"Yes milady." Elevating into the air, Mythalia sailed back to the place where she had been standing and fell to her hands and knees in misery. "My heart grows cold." She said watching the frogs with an intense glare of ice in her eyes, quickly upon instinct they all jumped into the water. Watching the one frog that remained, Mythalia fixated her eyes upon it as the frog froze into a frog statue of ice. Breathing out, a cloud of ice fragments quickly defrosted in response to the heat of the environment. "Is it inevitable?" she questioned the air, as she stood up watching the dark clouds in the distance. Walking back out of the gardens, she stood up swaying gently in accordance to the soft but fierce wind that blew past her.

"I must…with or without Belldandy's consent…" Mythalia thought, running through the forest back to the hallway. Walking softly, she made her way through the turns and stairs until she reached the big white doors, a matter of life or death. Pushing the doors forward, she walked towards another door at the end of the hallway sighing before stepping inside where spectators sat in carefully arranged balconies. In the center of them all, a large balcony remained as she walked before the council.

"I have a request to make." Mythalia spoke in a loud and clear voice that resonated in the chamber. "I am Mythalia, Goddess First Class with no restrictions."

"We know what you have come for." A large deep voice spoke. "Twenty years have passed and you would like to rejoin."

"Yes. If you would like to have me back, I would not mind retraining after my momentary absence." Mythalia bent her head ready to receive her judgment. After a moment of silence, a faint whisper was heard throughout the chamber, and silence reigned once again. 

"It has been decided that we will accept you back with us, but we cannot renew your license. It is important you take the exam to qualify you for the right license."

"That is understood. Thank you." Mythalia said curtseying, and then departing.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2: **

In the solace of her room, Belldandy was reading a book of her interest as she sat down with a warm tea in her other hand. Suddenly, a door slid open and closed abruptly.

"NOT AGAIN!" Skuld cried in the hallways, as Urd stepped inside Belldandy's room. "I've tried over 300 variations at this point, and nothing is working." Urd held her head in her hand sighing heavily.

"Hello Urd. Is Skuld making a racket again?" Belldandy inquired not raising her eyes from her novel.

"She never stops, and since it's winter I can't step outside to escape the noise." Urd walked over to Belldandy's desk, leaning on the desk.

"Any news from the heavens?" she looked up closing the final page of the book and placing it before her.

"None. Not a single wish…"

"TRIAL #309!" Skuld shouted, as something exploded instantly.

"…and it's times like these I need two aspirin and a job granting wishes." She said looking at the worn book, "How many times have you read that one book this week?"

"Hmm…I seemed to have lost count. The last time I had counted, it was the ninth."

"That's insane. This whole house is crazy."

"I think I'll go for another book this time." Belldandy said stepping out of the room.

"Could you get Skuld to stop that racket out there too?" Urd said, "She's been at it all day long. Plus she's blocking the portal to heaven with her creation."

"Sure…"

"AHHHHHH!!!" a feminine voice shrieked disturbing the momentary silence once again. "Urd!" Skuld's piercing scream called to her older sister. Running outside of her room, Urd and Skuld collided in the hallway. "Belldan…!"

"What is it?" Belldandy asked floating over the two bodies heaped over each other in the hallway from the collision.

"I got it to work!" Skuld said, "310 is such a lucky number…"

"That's great!" Belldandy responded with the same amount of enthusiasm and excitement, "Isn't it Urd?" she looked at the eldest of the three of them, who raised an eyebrow.

"Sure…it's fantastic." Urd said with very little enthusiasm as she remained on the floor, "When you don't knock me over!"

"Hello…? Urd? Belldandy? Skuld?" a feminine voice called from the bathroom, turning around and observing the place as she walked backwards. Her long tendrils of hair trailing in front of her dressed in an elegantly fixed bun as she looked up and around finding Urd and Skuld sprawled out on the floor trying to get up, while Belldandy took her ground looking at the person that stood before them.

"That sounds like…" Belldandy said her eyes illuminating in recognition of the voice.

"Mythalia!" Urd and Skuld called to the young woman that turned around upon hearing Belldandy's soft-spoken voice.

"Urd! Belldandy!" The fair young lady ran into the embrace of her friends and companions. "You look well Urd."

"Beauty doesn't fade," she said watching her eye to eye.

"That particularly applies to you." Turning to Belldandy, Mythalia immediately gathered her in an embrace, "Belldandy…you've accomplished much haven't you? I'm so glad for you."

"Mythalia…I have you to thank for so much." Belldandy said wrapping her arms about Mythalia, wiping away a few tears in the process, "Thank you…"

"I did what I could to help you, and that wasn't much in comparison to what he has taught you." She said holding Belldandy out looking down at her, her gaze falling upon Skuld who stood shorter than them. "Skuld? My have you grown! It's been years since I've last seen you."

"Mythalia…" Skuld ran into her arms, as she was lifted up.

"You are not as small as I had seen you last." She said, "You've been doing well I suppose?"

"My innovations had been a failure until you walked into the newly revised portal, and I thank you for that." She smiled.

"It was just by chance, but it served some purpose ultimately." Mythalia said, "I hope you haven't been causing any problems for Urd and Belldandy…"

"Oh none at all…" Urd spoke sarcastically, "Her constant drilling leaves little silence throughout this place and…" she closed her eyes to conceal the anger.

"Yet we manage to get so much done…" Belldandy watched as Skuld stepped down out of Mythalia's hold.

"Speak for yourself…"

"Well…it seems as if you three are getting on quite fine…"

"Of course…we wouldn't have it any other way, the three of us and Keiichi." Belldandy said a smile broad on her face ignoring Urd's facial expression of denial.

"So what's the order of business Mythalia?" Urd said seriously, as she looked her friend straight in the eye.

"I should speak with Belldandy alone first Urd. The nature of this situation is one of great importance to me, which is selfish I know, but there is a reason behind it all that not only benefits my well-being, but also that of the heavens."

"Alright. I'd say let's take a walk, but it's snowing outside, and I do not know if you would like to be in such cold weather." Belldandy said walking to the front door.

"I don't mind snowy weather." Mythalia stepped outside in the freezing cold temperature showing no sign of frigidity in response to the drastic change in temperature from high to low.

"Very well then. Let's go shall we?" she said slipping on her shoes and winter gear suited for the cold weather. Ascending in the air, the both of them wandered off to the edge of the hill overlooking the city, "What is it that you would like to speak with me about Mythalia?"

"This is a large decision against council rules and regulations. I asked Peorth her opinion, but she reminded me of the risks and advised me to ask for your opinion."

"What is it?" Belldandy inquired, a concerning glare in her eyes. Mythalia looked at the young woman with an involuntarily cold stare, debating on whether it was right to come or not. "What could be of such importance?" She turned her back on the beautiful goddess, allowing the fleshly fallen snowflakes to nestle within her dark auburn brown hair.

"It's…it's Celestin." Mythalia turned to the young woman that gasped in astonishment at mention of his name.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3:**

Belldandy looked confused at the older woman, not quite fully comprehending her meaning when she said 'it's Celestin'. Akin to meaningless words and thoughtless banter, she let the words slip through one ear and out the other. Looking in the far distance, her eyes were lost in the thoughts of her past mentor and his final moments.

"Should I continue? Or is too much for you to bear at this current moment?" Mythalia asked Belldandy, who had been wringing her hands. "I probably should not. It would only complicate the situation. I'm sorry to have bothered you Belldandy, but Peorth thought I should ask you…" she walked back towards the forest, but stopped when Belldandy spoke up.

"I'm listening. If Peorth is involved, it must be a very serious matter. What is it about Celestin? He's passed away hasn't he, so there isn't much left to deal with him if any at all?" she asked looking in Mythalia's eyes.

"I know. It's complicated, and almost silly and selfish when you think about it ultimately. It might be better if I discussed it with everyone, but first I'd like to see Urd's reaction."

"She wouldn't be too pleased if you mentioned his name. If you feel it necessary to get her reaction and allow her to blow off some steam before explaining your thoughts to the entire group, that's fine by me. Urd isn't exactly all that warm towards him."

"If I knew Celestin the way she did, I'm sure I wouldn't be too trusting either." Mythalia said a serious expression falling on her face, as she walked back to the temple, where she saw Urd waiting outside a pensive air surrounding her. "Urd…" She called to the silver-haired goddess, as Belldandy nodded at Mythalia with a reassuring glance walking back inside to find Skuld waiting on her.

"What is this important news Mythalia?" Urd looked up at her friend and confidante hovering in the air.

"It's not going to be pleasant news." Mythalia joined Urd watching as the snow continued to fall, "Originally I was supposed to ask Belldandy's permission in a way, but you would become involved in it and so would Skuld."

"Whom does this concern?" Urd inquired, her eyes expressing a desire to find out about this important information.

"…Celestin…" she whispered in response, causing Urd to retreat a dark aura surrounding her in response to that name.

"You will not mention him…" 

"Urd please understand."

"I understand who he is. The never-ending pain he inflicted upon Belldandy. His cruel nature and intentions…"

"You don't understand who he is Urd. Who he was before all of that! Please I beg of you…" Mythalia turned to face Urd with her vibrant gray eyes shining.

"…I refuse to understand, because I know enough of his caricature to make a decent judgment." Urd clenched her fists which began to emit sparks of electricity energizing her as her angel appeared before Mythalia. "And if you try to change my judgment, you're…!"

"I do not wish to get in a dispute about this Urd. Perhaps if you'd listen to the story I have to tell then you'd get a feel for my emotions towards Celestin. I'm not trying to change your opinion of him." Mythalia placed her hand on Urd's arm, causing her to be slightly startled with her eyes wide open in shock. "Listen to my story and then make any judgment against Celestin as you see fit."

"…" Urd sighed, resting her feet on the ground, "Fine then. Let's see what you've got to tell everyone…" The two of them entered the house, where Belldandy and Skuld had been speaking, but stopped when Urd and Mythalia entered the room.

"Shall we begin?" Belldandy asked looking at Urd, and then glancing over at Mythalia, who nodded softly watching as the three goddesses walked into Belldandy's room. The door sealed shut, and everyone sat down waiting for the first words to be spoken. A tension remained in the air fraying everyone's nerves, and contributed to an increase in suspense as Mythalia refused to speak the first words.

"What's this all about Celestin?" Skuld asked looking at Belldandy, then redirecting her gaze over at Mythalia who had the attention of all three goddesses. "Something about you and Celestin…Belldandy told me."

"I…" Mythalia looked at her hands, which remained clenched in her lap, "You'll hate me for this."

"Belldandy wouldn't and I might…" Urd said, receiving a distasteful look from Belldandy, "You know my position on matters dealing with Celestin…especially after what happened before."

"What is it you want concerning Celestin, Mythalia?" Skuld asked ignoring Urd's babbling, "What is this urgency in wanting to discuss it with Belldandy?"

"I…I would like to…"

"Yes, we are listening." Belldandy said anxious to find out the heart of the matter.

"…to tell you a bit about my history with Celestin. He was a very accomplished student in my years of learning the trade of the heavens and doing the work that I do. His skill was beyond anything one could imagine. I remember it vividly; it had been raining the day we met. At that time I helped out in the infirmary, and studied the field of magic in the heavens. He was very dignified and well respected; everyone looked up to him, and so did I in a sense. It was late evening, and although it had been raining, I sat by the calm river near my place of residence with a fairy that had become my friend in my lonely years of life. She was a large support and a true confidante to the point at which I'd confide in her all my secrets and thoughts. Her family had all perished, and so she came here to the heavens to remain with us goddesses and learn our ways. Her name is Aurora; about that time, she was my age and we had been talking…" Mythalia said closing her eyes entering that memory in her mind.

_Her dark eyes concealed very little in the presence of Mythalia, and showed much of her emotions. In her eyes, one could see that her spirit remained troubled and confused at that moment. Mythalia looked at the young fairy with great concern and worry._

_"What is troubling you Aurora?" Mythalia asked, "Usually it is I who is looking so solemn and grave."_

_"The law is so cruel…but it must be followed." She said standing up, spreading her wings, "I'm a fairy, and for my fate to bring me here it must have had cruel aspirations for my future. To love another from another world or dimension with the god's blessing requires going through the Judgment Gate, which no one has passed since it's been made."_

_"Do you fear that chance? Of losing him?"_

_"More than anything…I should not like to lose him at all." Aurora said watching her hand and clenching it into a fist._

_"It would only fail if there was any doubt in your heart about your love, as well as in his heart. Trakin would only want you to do what your heart feels, and not feel pressured into testing your love for each other."_

_"You're right. That's Trakin's nature. Your words are quite wise for someone who has never been in love before…or have you?" Aurora inquired of Mythalia, who blushed slightly, "Who is it?"_

_"He has a heart of gold and a pure soul. He has captured my heart and my soul with naught the use of a spoken word. Although we have spoken on more than one occasion, his mere glance has the power to…" Mythalia stopped when a splash in the river was heard twice, "What was that?" she inquired as the fairy floated over to the river to inspect what had been going on._

_"Just two spies it seems, and you wouldn't believe who…" Aurora landed softly placing her hands upon her hips and shaking her head._

_"Who?"_

_"Trakin and Celestin…" she said causing Mythalia to gasp in surprise thoughts racing through her mind on whether he knew or not. As most kind-hearted fairies and goddesses would, the two assisted the drenched young men inside for something warm. Once all was better, Trakin and Aurora left the room to talk of important matters leaving Mythalia and Celestin alone. Looking outside not a single cloud yielded to the illuminating sun. Long moments of silence passed between the both of them, not a single word spoken until…_

_"Excuse me…" Mythalia spoke slightly frantic, as he nodded her approval watching as she exited the room. Walking through the hallways, a shaken Mythalia sighed bringing herself at ease, as she looked beyond the darkness of her eyelids to the small rays of sunshine that found themselves peering out of small openings in the clouds. A song found its way beyond her lips, a musical harmony floating in the air._

_"Are you alright Mythalia?" Celestin asked watching her jump in surprise, "Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."_

_"That's okay…"_

_"You have a beautiful voice." He said joining Mythalia outside seeing that the rain had stopped._

_"Thank you…I…" she said not truly yielding a smile, "Celestin, may I ask you a question or two…?"_

_"Yes you may…"_

_"Did you hear anything I spoke of to Aurora?" she inquired building up the courage to look him in the eye and ask the question fixating her gaze upon him._

_"I heard nothing…except the part about Trakin and the part after that." He said with a smile._

_"You're kidding right?"_

_"Does it look as if I am?" his eyes held a strange glow that illuminated his face capturing one's soul._

_"So you heard…"_

_"Heard what?" he asked watching her eyes glance to his side, "About 'him'…whoever 'he' is…"_

_"You mean you don't know who the person was?" Mythalia raised an eyebrow at his obliviousness. _

_"Not a clue…" Celestin said, smiling as he glanced down at the young goddess. "Except the fact that he must be insane to let the feelings of such a beautiful young lady…" Quickly he was halted by Mythalia's hand, which rose in objection to his words. Such a far distance of objection had a distinct effect on him, which he recognized._

_"I thank you for your compliment. Before you speak badly of this person, don't you think that you ought to know of whom I speak?" she raise her eyes to met with his, which desired to know the answer to this preposterous question that she proposed before him._

_"Is it someone I know?" he tried to contain a laugh._

_"Yes…very well might I add. It's…" Mythalia answered with a serious expression on her face, "…it's Celestin…"_

_"Celestin?" he laughed not absorbing a single word she spoke with heart, "That incompetent…huh? Wait a minute…run that past me again."_

_"See what I meant? Too quick to judge." Mythalia grinned, a smirk forming on her face, as she watched his countenance change from light-hearted to serious._

_"That's me. Do I have such a profound effect on you?" his serious expression growing grim._

_"Sometimes I wish I would keep my mouth shut instead of following my heart all the time." Mythalia whispered, as she looked down returning to her secluded being once more as she walked away. "I knew it was a mistake mentioning it; I'm sorry." She said rushed._

_"Mythalia…"Celestin called to the fair goddess in his eyes, her partially loose deep auburn hair covering her solemn face, "I had no idea. I never meant to hurt you if it is so I have done." He reached out to touch her shoulder, as she turned to face him, "It was not a mistake you made in mentioning it. I'm glad you spoke what your heart felt." He pulled her close to his heart, as she blushed deeply from this show of emotion._

_"Celestin…" she whispered his name as she buried her face in his chest, only to find it lifted up to reach inches away from his face._

_"I am glad you feel the same as I do." His vibrant gray eyes met hers and their lips met in an innocent kiss with much promise for the present, and very little hope for the future._

Mythalia looked up at Belldandy with tear streaked eyes, and a sad expression crossing her face. Skuld sympathized with the young woman touching her hand softly and nodding to continue, while Urd remained away from the commotion waiting to hear the purpose of the situation and the explanation of a past forgotten. Wiping away the tears, Belldandy watched as her companion continued her story. 


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter 4:**

Everything must have its downfall after a prosperous start, and that's how Celestin and Mythalia met their fate. Love was evidently existent between the both of them in their actions slightly, but mostly in their eyes. It wasn't overdone, but more of a deep, spiritual love in which their souls were practically inseparable. Graduation came upon them swiftly, Celestin graduated with the highest honors as expected and Mythalia as a goddess with a first class, first category license. Yet that happiness was short lived, the heavens had come under attack by a supernatural force that covered the sky with darkness in their region. Celestin had been called to fight against it, but she knew in her heart that something was wrong with all of this.

_The trees sang a solemn song in their departure, as the two lovers stood under rain that dropped down their faces as tears. Naught a word had been spoken, only the conjoining of hands spoke their words._

_"It is necessary that I go Mythalia…" Celestin said an aura surrounding him that she understood as his duty to fight against this and preserve the world in which they lived._

_"I understand whole-heartedly…be careful…" she kissed him softly, taking one of her bracelets, as it formed a bow and arrow. Taking his hand he placed it up to her cheek, watching her in the eyes and nodding. "I love you Celestin. Return to me please." Mythalia said watching as he floated into the sky heading for his battlegrounds, and closing her eyes as the trees wrapped their branches around her causing her transformation. The battle continued on for a long period of time, Mythalia watched the mêlée from a far enrapt by Celestin's endurance, speed, and ability as she fought a battle of her own. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, a dark fairy appeared in the distance, flying straight at Celestin's back._

_"CELESTIN!" Mythalia cried in the distance, standing up and flying straight in that direction as well. When she arrived at the battlefield, it was horrible. Horrific. Unexpected. Celestin had been pierced by the poison of the darkness, and it was evident in his eyes. "Celestin…call my name!"_

_"Mythalia…take my memories and hold them close to you." He said giving her a simple platinum ring, "Within this seal my memories, and all thoughts of me."_

_"No…if I do that…you will…"_

_"I do not want my memories of you to suffer in vain. Take them. I would rather perish than turn against Heaven…" He gasped with the pain of darkness engulfing his diminishing soul, biting out the words of love before they melted into smoldering hate._

_"I would prefer death over losing the beauty of your voice telling me one last time…'I love you Mythalia'."_

_She held his fading form across her lap, gripping his hands with the one that now wore the circlet of their stolen happiness. The tears created a soft glow around them in the midst of raging battle, and Mythalia kissed Celestin for a final moment, a final memory of their brief engagement of souls._

_"I love you."_

_His last breath was taken with the darkness surrounding him, and Mythalia's cry as an angel of nature appeared. Vines protruded out of her hands in an attempt to reach for Celestin, but they were rejected by the force field that surrounded the fairy and her only love brainwashed by the forces of evil. As the two sailed away into the distance, Mythalia continued her pursuit of them stopping when they reached above the clouds._

_"By the power of this ring…invested in me sealed with our never ending love. This is my prayer to those Almighty…" Mythalia said watching as the dark fairy took on the defensive. "Potere vestire ina notalia versuma redemnia triena…power of the heavens invested in me/take this offering which I present/to whom I beseech/this blessing and to this ring make memories of Celestin sent." She cried out keeping her head bent as tears rolled down her cheeks like spring's rain. A flash of light emitted from the ring that had been placed about her finger in Celestin's final moments. Concentrating on Celestin's fallen and empty vessel, the light beam began the extraction and just when the process was in its final stages…_

Mythalia eyed the ring on her finger that never left its position for many years. Belldandy with a handkerchief in hand dried her eyes, while Skuld used the sleeve of her shirt to dry her eyes. Urd, on the other hand, remained tearless not feeling any pity for the traitor whatsoever.

"And what happened?"

"They disappeared. The extraction was never completely finished. A fraction of a second and I would have contained his thoughts and memories in this ring, but no such luck." Mythalia said placing her hands on the table and standing up, "That's my story."

"And what is it that you would like us to do for you? Celestin is gone…there is naught…" Belldandy began.

"There is a chance. It's selfish, and risky on my behalf. Either way however I would not have a high chance of survival. I would like to resurrect Celestin…"

"WHAT?!" Belldandy, Urd, and Skuld all exclaimed watching Mythalia in disbelief.

"You run the risk of revoking your license…" Belldandy said, "What on earth would you want to revive him for?"

"How life threatening is the process?" Skuld asked her eyes wide in astonishment, "And how do you plan on accomplishing this feat?"

"There is a 5% chance of survival without any side effects. There is a 10% chance that I would lose my powers permanently. An 8% chance I would lose my powers and have the possibility of regaining them. A 7% chance I would only lose the power I put into the process. The other 70% is a chance of death, which I am willing to take." Mythalia explained, "In the dissolving of the soul in the final moments of a god or goddess's life, all memories unfortunately must pass with it. I happen to have a piece of his memories contained in this ring. Although that is the case, if he is revived, there is a 95% chance that he wouldn't have any memory of our past together. A 3% that he remembers a portion of it, and the slim 2% chance that he'd just have amnesia in which one action would trigger a flood of memories. Of course he would remember Belldandy, Urd, and even you Skuld. However, there is judgment passed on the one that does the ritual…"

"Are you willing to make such a risk?"

"Yes…I have thought it through…"

"I don't see why not. I mean, Mythalia…" Belldandy said watching Urd, who was still raging.

"NEVER! I would have to die first before I let him enter our lives once again Mythalia!" Urd said, as her angel of fire, World of Elegance, appeared aiming at Mythalia for an attack.

"Urd!" Belldandy gasped and scolded her older sister at the same time, "How could…?"

"STAY OUT OF THIS BELLDANDY!" Urd glanced over at the younger goddess, "I will not comply with this decision!"

"No…"

"Why are you holding back?" she scowled at the young woman who retreated in response to this want to fight.

"I DO NOT WISH TO FIGHT YOU!" she cried, as an angel appeared out of her back almost completely covered in ice except one arm and her face. Turning around away from the three astonished goddesses, Mythalia continued to speak, "YOU WANTED TO KNOW 'WHY'?! THIS IS 'WHY'! The same influence under which Celestin had fallen, I have succumbed to that same darkness. If I do not stop it, I will die and everything will perish." Facing Urd, who retreated in surprise and astonishment, she scolded her, "It's time you stopped thinking of your past experiences with Celestin and start thinking more of others. There is a whole side of the situation you don't understand. I'm not just saying this out of my love for Celestin; I'm telling you this as a goddess first class, first category with no restrictions. It is important that you worry about the welfare of others instead of your own desires. There's not much I can say except that…the reason we are here is to bring happiness to those in need of such joy. However, one's happiness may be another's pain or sorrow, as in my case."

"I…" Urd said standing down, "I'm sorry. I didn't understand…I…"

"That's okay Urd; we all make mistakes. Although you may never truly accept Celestin as I have, maybe if Belldandy would agree to my resurrecting him, you'd be able to experience a different side apart from that which had been influenced by wrong thoughts and beliefs."

"Belldandy?" Urd called to the goddess, who watched as a dispute was settled. "Your decision?"

"Belldandy!" a male voice rang throughout the house.

"Keiichi?" Belldandy stepped outside of the room to find the young man following her gesture to come inside.

"Who's this?"

"She was Celestin's love in his past life before he became my mentor…" she said holding onto Keiichi's arm, "Her name is Mythalia. Mythalia, this is Keiichi Morisato…"

"Koibitos…" Urd whispered, "I guess that it rivals the relationship you and Celestin had."

"They passed through the Judgment gate together…" Skuld said, "Made history with that act…"

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Morisato." Mythalia curtsied paying her respects to the young man that won Belldandy's heart.

"Same here. So, what is going on?" Keiichi watched the four goddesses that stood next to and around him. Suddenly, Mythalia dropped to one knee in utter pain as her eyes became distant and her angel revealed itself involuntarily and freezing further in the process.

"Belldandy, make up your mind she cannot hold much longer!" Urd called to her sister.

"We're going; however, just the two of us are going to face the council. They would yield more to an affirmative answer if I, the student of Celestin, stood before them to make the proposal on her behalf."

"Why not all go together?" Skuld suggested watching Keiichi nod in agreement, "I can take Keiichi with me, and you can take Mythalia, Belldandy."

"I don't think so…Urd take Mythalia and go immediately. Keiichi and I will go together, and I'm sure you can find your way Skuld."

"Why me alone?" Skuld pouted heading for her newly made portal.

"No time for questions. Make haste!" Urd used the television as her medium to enter the heavens. Suddenly they appeared in the heavens exactly where Peorth and Mythalia had met before her arrival on Earth. "Can you manage?"

"I'll try…" she said taking her arm off of Urd as support, but falling to her knees, "It is only a matter of hours before the process is completed and I've lost all control of my being. Quickly summon Peorth!" she said pointing to the elegant doors in the hallway, "Go…I'll wait."

"Very well then." Urd flew over to the door, and opened it to reveal the headquarters where much had been occurring. "Peorth!" she called to the goddess that sat high above everyone and everything.

"Urd! What are you doing here?" she descended down to the ground level face to face with Urd.

"Mythalia."

"She's…outside?"

"You should speak with her. There isn't much time left…" Urd exited with Peorth to the benches where Belldandy, Skuld, Keiichi, and Mythalia all awaited her arrival.

"What's wrong Mythalia?" Peorth ran to her side.

"I need you to go to the counsel and propose the situation. Judgment won't be light, but please tell them all you know and what I've told you."

"But…"

"We've all agreed on the situation. Resurrection of Celestin must be done."

"Very well, shall we go?" Peorth sighed as she walked to the council doors, opening them and calling forth Belldandy and Mythalia to follow her lead, while everyone else remained.

"Peorth…you have a request?" the omniscient voice echoed throughout the hall.

"Yes I do, or rather _we _do. The resurrection and revival of Celestin in god form…" she said bowing her head hearing the murmurs that scattered about the room.

"Is this your request?"

"No, sir. It is I who request that this be done…" Mythalia spoke faintly her arm draped about Belldandy.

"Step forward, Mythalia. You know the repercussions of such a request. In addition to that, that man committed an act of treason in his years as Belldandy's mentor."

"It is selfish I know…"

"That is why we cannot allow such an act."

"It is selfish, yes indeed, BUT would you prefer the revival of a man you view as treacherous, or would you rather the destruction of all in the heavens?! This is a serious matter I present to you."

"We do not follow your lead, but the answer remains…"

"The answer would not remain if you knew what was going on beyond these borders…!" Mythalia defended, coughing and freezing ice on her hand in the process.

"That is…the Permani spell…" he whispered, "And your angel?"

Her angel revealed its nearly frozen state as the room filled with gasps of astonishment from all except Belldandy and Mythalia herself, "…Here it is…I am nearing death…a few more hours and I'm gone. Those are the hours I need to recite the chant for his revival. Evil still remains. It was not Celestin who had been evil himself; it was the influence of an evil much greater than any could imagine. I am under her spell, but I am fighting against it. Unless I rid myself of such a thing, you will become my enemy, and I will have no control over my actions bringing about the destruction of all that's right in this world. None of your medicines would work. The only way to rid my body of it is by the magic only Celestin knows."

"Sir, this is not something that can be taken lightly. One man vs. the destruction of all of the heavens. It should be a clear-cut decision." Peorth pleaded with the council.

"Excuse me, sir. I am Belldandy, Goddess first class with no restrictions. Celestin was my mentor; we have all discussed this situation and I fully support his return. If not for Mythalia, you, or myself then for the people that live the happy lives they do today because of what we have done for them. Without this system, I doubt that there would be much happiness in the world. We try the best we can to do what we do, and that's what counts the most." She stood up to the platform.

"Peorth step forward…" the voice spoke, as Belldandy and Mythalia retreated holding onto Belldandy's shoulder hunched over. "This is a very important situation and I will leave it in your hands. Yggdrasil…" A soft inaudible chant was heard, when a beam of light appeared beneath Peorth's feet, as an ancient book and key appeared before her, which she took in her hands.

"I will do my best to protect this world sir…" she said saluting the Almighty one that could not be seen, as the other two followed suit.  



	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter 5**

In a deep and dreary place that had not been opened in centuries upon millennia, Peorth and company descended down the spiral staircase into a room with a floor engraved with script of an ancient language. Taking the key, Mythalia made her way over to the platform, and placed the key in the slot. Removing the vial from a charm on a bracelet, it enlarged to normal size as Mythalia placed the glass vial down. Slipping off her ring, she sighed softly and placed it down next to the vial containing the spirit particles.

"Are you sure about it?" Keiichi asked, "Skuld and Urd told me about it, but are you sure you want to go through such a risk?"

"It's a risk I'm willing to take for my love for Celestin and to help those that I love in this world. Yes, I'm sure, Keiichi. Thank you for your concern." Mythalia said taking the book from Peorth's hands, and returning to the center of the circle behind the vial and the ring, "Step back…" Her eyes widened, as she began to recite the chant, "Liane Restivi Ferio Unuva Aneri Certe…" A blinding light illuminated the room, as sparks flew about hitting Mythalia as she continued to read the chant, "…Queni Malente Invidia Kansri Pieante Dovro…" In the final words of the chant, a hologram of the engravings on the floor came to surround her, as she took her finger following each individual character while sparks still flew shocking her but not hindering her progress. A light beamed down upon her as the ring of writing bound her, while the light elevated the vial and the ring to her eye level. The vial was shattered and so was the ring revealing two entities of stardust that emerged to become one. _Celestin…_ Mythalia looked at what was forming despite all the electricity. Tentacles formed out of the energy becoming swords of death, as they pierced her through the heart draining all of her energy as she cried out in pain, releasing all of her sorrows. The mass of stardust began to take shape, and became the final form. A young man with dark Prussian blue hair and blue markings on his face, gray eyes that rivaled those of April showers. The light vanished, and the engraving that once suspended her in the air dissolved. Falling forward into darkness, Mythalia breathed one last breath lifting her hands up to reach the face she had longed to touch for years. "Celestin…" Her hands failed; as she fell on the floor next to him death had grasped her. It pulled her in, and now darkness began pouring over her.

"Celestin!" Belldandy called to her mentor, running into his arms.

"Belldandy?" he asked taken by surprise as he placed his arms around her, "How did I get here?"

"You must save her soul from being tormented by the darkness, as it has already taken her by the wings…" she said falling down on her knees and holding Mythalia, "…Judgment must be passed…"

"Mythalia?" Celestin looked at the face so fair of the fallen goddess.

_In the depths of her mind, the judges of life and death were deciding on the next stage of advancement. Mythalia sat in the chair lost and distant, but remotely present. Mouths moved speaking words that one could not comprehend._

_"Mythalia…goddess first class, first category with no restrictions…you have taken the ultimate risk, a chance of life and death, where the possibility of death is prominent. We know of the evils that have taken over you. Fate has dealt you a double card of losing the power, which you have invested in the process of reviving Celestin or that which you possess in its entirety. Now it's your choice…" the center judge spoke, "Your fate dealt you the path of Celestin's memories to be fully restored and your succumbing to the darkness."_

_"NO!"_

_"…judgment will be passed…"_

_"Please…I have a proposal…renewal of my soul and loss of the memories Celestin contained within that ring, or the chance of living with neither him nor my powers on Earth and having his full memories restored."_

_"…those are reasonable decisions, but do you dare defy what fate has…"_

_"I…want to be with Celestin that's what my heart is telling me…" A tear escaped from her still and lifeless body, yet her lips moved in response to the judges. "I am not a part of fate, and it cannot make my decisions for me…"_

_"Very well then…if you think that it is best for him to have no memory of you but for a second in your revival…"_

_"I would rather live with him not knowing than to have him suffer the impiety of love and separation."_

_"You are free to go…" They dismissed her spirit, as she floated back to the heavens in her own body._

Belldandy remained at Mythalia's side for a second, when suddenly the angel appeared covered in ice and darkness as Mythalia rose up her face shaded in the darkness. Jumping back from Mythalia's figure, she held onto Celestin's arm watching to see what his mode of action would be.

"Celestin…aren't you going to revive Mythalia?" Belldandy cried watching as he lifted his hand aiming an attack right at the angel, which blocked the attack heading straight for Celestin himself. Suddenly, Urd and her angel of fire appeared before Celestin and Belldandy defending off the attack from the angel and Mythalia herself.

"You have to kill her first!" Urd screamed.

"What?" Belldandy looked at Urd in astonishment, "You can't…"

"Kill her Celestin!" Urd said holding Mythalia's hands, which pressed down upon hers, trying to force her to the ground. _I'm sorry…Mythalia… _His mind unconsciously spoke as he closed his eyes for a brief moment. Suddenly, Celestin's attack came blasting out of his hands killing Mythalia and her angel as Urd had instructed. 

"Urd…"

"It's the only way. Trust me. Peorth knows the whole story…" Urd said, as Celestin began his chant, illuminating the room with a vibrant light that renewed the angel that had fallen in battle.

"I suppose that she was under a spell…" Celestin said, "By the way who is she?"

"Don't you know who she is Celestin?" Skuld watched Celestin and then Mythalia, who was awakening, "You just said her name two seconds ago…"

"Whose name? Belldandy's? What on Earth are you talking about Skuld?" Celestin watched as the young goddess arose from her position dusting off her clothes.

"She's your long lost but never forgotten love…" Urd said, "Don't you even have an inkling as to who this woman is?"

"I've never met this woman before in my life…" Celestin raised an eyebrow at the three goddesses.

"…I knew it would come to this…" Mythalia whispered, locking eyes with the young man she once knew as her love, "But I do not regret it…and sadly that's how it has to be."

"Celestin meet Mythalia…" Belldandy looked at her mentor, who paid his respects to the young woman.

"Nice to meet you." She said watching his every move, her body trembling slightly. As everyone departed the room, Mythalia remained behind kneeling down to the floor passing her hands over the intricate patterning engraved in the floor beneath her. Placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder, Peorth knelt down by her friend's side as Urd stood by watching and shaking her head in despair. "I cannot cry for it was my decision that it happen this way."

"Think about it…he's alive and well right before your eyes, and although he may not remember a single memory that you shared together forever, you can make new ones. Have faith…" Peorth stood up nodding at Urd to speak, "I must leave to update the council, and bring about the final stages of judgment."

"Thank you for your support Peorth…" Mythalia watched as Peorth left the room up the spiral staircase. "And thank you, too, Urd…"

"It's nothing. My position on how I feel about Celestin hasn't changed, but let's see if his actions can make me change my mind…"

"I believe in him. He'll learn from his past mistakes…" she said sitting on thin air, and watching the exit out of the room.

"Let's hope so, otherwise…"

"I know…"

"That's good to know." Urd said floating over to Mythalia's side, "So…need a love potion…? If it weren't Celestin, I'd be more helpful, but I've got my limits."

"Urd…save it for a more serious situation that doesn't include Celestin and myself."

"Perhaps…it was worth a try though…" Urd walked over to the exit, stopping as she thought of a plan. _Maybe I'll interfere just once…_

"No interfering Urd. I know what's on your mind…" Mythalia followed the stairs exiting the place, after picking up the ring and placing it back on her finger.

"Well, can't blame me for trying." She shrugged her shoulders following Mythalia's steps into the light of a new beginning for many people.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter 6**

Crawling out of the darkness and emerging into the light is not as great as one may think it. There are consequences for every action one takes, and Mythalia knew that her leaders would decide her judgment; however, all that seemed insignificant now seeing that Celestin was standing before her. The plan was undetermined at this point and careful thought needed to be applied to each individual step.

"So how have you been Belldandy?" Celestin asked the young goddess, who glanced at Mythalia's figure, which emerged from out of the ruins. "Well, I hope."

"Yes. Keiichi and I are very happy together. Ever since the event at the Judgment Gate, we've never been happier." She said watching her only love speaking with Skuld, who continued to make jokes about some unknown topic.

"I'm glad to hear that you are getting on quite well together." He said watching Belldandy with a look of admiration at how quickly she had grown up.

"Shall we go then?" Belldandy asked everyone, "Peorth went back to the headquarters."

"Yes let's…but I have a favor to ask of you Belldandy. Will you come with me, along with Keiichi, to visit a friend of mine? You'd be a great inspiration for her. Urd, Skuld, and Celestin can all go back to headquarters, since Celestin must report to the council. Then we can all meet at Flower Point. It's the location where my friend resides, or where we used to in the past before an incident occurred which I'd rather not mention."

"Sure, if Keiichi doesn't mind." Belldandy looked over at Keiichi, who remained sitting.

"I don't mind at all. You can probably tell us something about this friend of yours on the way there. That way we can see if there is anyway in which we might be a help." He stood up and walking over to Belldandy and Mythalia.

"We'll be going now." Urd flew off into the distance at tremendous speed, while Skuld and Celestin followed suit. Belldandy and Keiichi along with Mythalia took a trip to Flower Point where their current destination remained. When they arrived at the door of the house, Keiichi and Belldandy found out who this person was and what they were like from her point of view. Knocking on the door resulted in its opening with no one standing by and waiting, Mythalia stepped inside to find it slightly dark exempt the candles lit in the hallways. Arriving in the study, Mythalia saw the person she had been waiting to see after many years.

"Mythalia?" her feminine voice called out from behind a book of an unknown genre.

"Aurora…it's great to see you are doing well in this day and age." Mythalia ran to gather her friend in an affable embrace.

"And the same goes to you as well." She smiled looking at the young man and woman behind Mythalia, "And who are they? I'm Aurora, a fairy in a world unlike the one I can hardly remember. You are…?"

"Keiichi Morisato…" the young man said, as Aurora noticed that there were no markings on his face at all.

"I'm Belldandy, Goddess First Class…"

"Belldandy…I've heard much about you from Peorth that is since I last spoke with her; it has been a year now." Aurora approached the young man and woman that stood before her. "I know you're a goddess and you must be…?"

"He's a human, and very lucky to have so many goddesses taking care of him." Mythalia smirked, as she watched Aurora's face light up in surprise. "May we have a few moments? Keiichi? Belldandy? Feel free to look around and enjoy the place." She watched as Belldandy nodded in agreement, walking out with Keiichi leaving the other two alone. "Aurora…you know why I brought them don't you?"

"I fail to understand…"

"You left him…"

"I LEFT HIM FOR A GOOD REASON! I didn't want to go against what I felt in my heart at that moment, and risk…" Aurora clenched her fists fighting back the tears.

"But you loved him didn't you? And to this day you still hold those same feelings so why deny the truth?" Mythalia asked Aurora, holding onto her hands, which remained at her sides.

"I don't know what I feel at this moment. My heart and my mind have been in solitude for quite sometime now; I am beginning to doubt that the strong feelings I once had for Trakin still reside within my heart." She turned away from Mythalia, removing her hands gently from those of her friend's and walked to the window a solemn expression plastered on her face.

"Don't you believe anymore? In love?" she asked.

"I don't think I know anything at all; otherwise, it must be hidden deep within the recesses of my heart, which I refuse to open and let bleed once again. I refuse to let that happen on a much grander scale, Mythalia; understand me please…" She turned to face her comrade, "In our separation, everyday I continued to cry until I woke up one morning with the realization that those memories were in the past."

"Could there be any chance for hope between the both of you once more? I'm telling you this, because I know, Aurora…" Mythalia's eyes began to water, "I know what it is like to be forgotten in love, and it hurts more than any deep gash within the flesh. So will you listen to their story…I know it's the Judgment Gate that you are afraid of anyway."

"No…those were amateur fears." Aurora slid open the door and stepped into the hallway.

"Don't play hard to get with me. I know how you think remember?"

"You may see all, but you don't know all…"

"That may be what you think, but I know more about you than you can imagine. We've been friends since childhood have we not?"

"Maybe…" she turned her eyes up to the ceiling placing her hands behind her head.

"You're in major denial nowadays maybe the absence of a particular someone has done this to you."

"Far from correct."

"Whatever you say Aurora. I'll go and call on Belldandy and Keiichi. They will tell you their story, and hopefully dismiss any doubt you have in your mind."

Beyond the reaches of the trees at the headquarters for all goddess business, Peorth stepped outside of the door leading to the room where the meeting was held, and looked beyond the side of the hallway out over the vast green lands. As she stood her dark brown hair waving in the wind, Celestin appeared with Urd and Skuld.

"You can go right in Celestin." She watched as he walked inside, but stopped before the doors.

"Thank you." He showed his gratitude towards the goddess, who smiled in return then returned to her previous position as once before.

"Peorth…are you alright?" Skuld asked walking over to the distressed goddess, "You seem a bit down and out of the blue."

"They are revoking his teaching license and they have decided what they will do with Mythalia." Peorth sat down on thin air. "It's not as nice as one may think though."

"What is it? Are you allowed to speak of it?" Urd glanced out of the corner of her eyes watching as Peorth looked down at the ground. "Or is it confidential as are most discussions between you and the council?"

"Well…yes, it is confidential and I am not allowed to give out any information pertaining to that situation. I tried to convince them otherwise, but…"

"It must be that bad I suppose." Skuld said sitting down on the floor, placing her hand on her chin, "There's nothing we can do about it now that it is set in stone. But what of Celestin? They are revoking his teaching license and that is all?"

"Apparently so, which is much lighter judgment than I would have thought." Peorth told the two goddesses that held their positions in the hallway. "They have also released the information they have on the enemy, which I am allowed to discuss with you both and the other three as well. She is a fairy of great and unimaginable powers. She is beyond anything I think at this point we can handle. She knows the system of the heavens like the back of her hand seeing that she used to study here."

"When did she leave here?" Urd leaned against the wall on her side of the hallway.

"She left a few years before I had graduated. As many before she was denied happiness with the one she loved from this dimension. However, she was denied happiness in many other ways as well when the council was very strict with their rules on dealings with those of other dimensions, but that is classified information. Her retaliation began with the possession of Celestin under her control."

"She must be powerful for that to happen. Normally I wouldn't admit this, but Celestin is a strong person and tough to take down so easily." Urd glanced over at the door to the council's chamber.

"Maybe his love for Mythalia made him weak." Skuld watched as the door opened and Celestin stepped out the sun's rays beaming down upon his godly figure. "It is quite depressing when you think that the one you love and would sacrifice your life for has completely forgotten you, but not out his own free will. In a way, just looking at the both of them apart makes me feel their pain."

"We do so much to grant others happiness, but what about our own? Mythalia brought about that thought and really made me sit down to think about it, and it's beyond true." She commented watching as Celestin stopped where the three of them stood.

"Celestin." Peorth called to the former mentor.

"The council requests the presence of Mythalia in the court as soon as possible." He spoke with a clear, stately tone of voice, "They have informed me of this evil that we must face. So far it seems as if there is nothing we can do."

"I'm sure there is something we can. Your teaching license was revoked?"

"Yes it was, and surprisingly they weren't as harsh as I thought they would be."

"That's a relief." Skuld stood up from her position on the ground, "We should go meet up with Mythalia, Belldandy, and Keiichi."

"Then let's go…to Flower Point…" Urd proceeded to walk out of the hallways, heading towards their destination.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter 7**

Day turned to night and made a week as the sun's afternoon rays quickly turned to sunset at Flower Point, where the two goddesses, one fairy, and one human discussed the seriousness of the situation with the Judgment Gate. Belldandy placed her final words in the conversation to end it, and stood up looking outside to see the change in day. Flowers closed their petals curling up in response to the night's coming, while birds finished the final notes of their song as a new overture began with the introduction of the fireflies that floated near the stream.

"I hope that this discussion has been of much use to you, and lightened the thought that there is still hope for the both of you as there was for Belldandy and I." Keiichi spoke sitting at the table with a cup of green tea in his hand. From the window, Belldandy watched Aurora, who sat with a faint smile on her face but no words in response except a soft 'Thank you'. "It's such a beautiful place you have here."

"Yes it is. It's a wonderful place to just sit and relax the mind purging it of all thoughts that might ruin one's conscience…" Aurora stood up from the table, "Have you gotten the chance to see the place within your week of staying here?"

"Not entirely, and I would like to see more." Belldandy's face lit up with a radiance rivaling such of the sun.

"I could give you a tour. Celestin is coming with Urd, Skuld, and Peorth." Mythalia said pointing to the four that walked along the path to the house, "I'll go and let them in."

"Mythalia may I speak with you for a short while?" Belldandy inquired of the goddess that began to exit the room with a pensive expression. "It's nothing bad I just have a few questions first."

"Hmm? I…I suppose if it's that urgent. Would you mind inviting them in Aurora?"

"Not at all." Aurora walked through the hallway to the door, as Mythalia and Belldandy nodded at each other. Suddenly, the four visitors entered the room while Aurora and Celestin began speaking as if old friends.

"Let's go Belldandy…" Mythalia watched in surprise and astonishment walking out of the room. _Selective memory. That was their method of erasing his memories. They couldn't erase his past since it's already been set in stone, so they must have altered thoughts that he has associated with me. Everything with Aurora has dealings with me…like the cutting and pasting of pictures to alter their meaning. That's what they have done._ She closed her eyes as they walked through the beautifully painted forest of greens and violets among pinks and oranges behind the house, where the bridge remained crossing over the stream.

"It must be hard Mythalia…" Belldandy sat on the benches that rested beneath the cherry blossom tree. "He doesn't remember a single thing about you…"

"I chose that he did not remember a thing about me, and it tears me to pieces. I say that I prefer for him to live without memories of me and by his side I would stand, but it is too much for me to bear."

"They chose select memories to eliminate from his mind."

"There is a chance to recover those memories isn't there?" she began to shake her body losing its sense of stability as she quickly fell into the seat next to Belldandy, "I can't bear it at all. I'm selfish, and nothing more than that."

"No you aren't Mythalia. It's love. That's what it is all about making sacrifices for one another. What was your other option?"

"To be banished to earth with all of Celestin's memories of me recovered, but I couldn't do that."

"There was an ulterior motive in the choice you made. You wanted to protect those here in the heavens without realizing it yourself. At that point your heart must have been focused on no one but Celestin. Think about it though. If you left for Earth and remained there, I'm sure they would have taken your powers as well, and we'd be in turmoil here with the enemy watching our every move. Sacrifices…"

"…Maybe…" she brought her knees to her chest looking over as Belldandy spoke. 

"You shouldn't look into the past too much. The future is much more important; your paths of life will cross with Celestin's, I'm sure of it, and the relationship will be renewed with what you have built in this time and the time after all of this. It's not a lost cause, the decision you made. If I were in that situation I'm sure I would have made the same decision. That's all I needed to speak of on the situation at hand; oh, and whatever you do don't let Urd interfere. You know her; she loves this kind of stuff, but this relationship is different. It existed before, but now must come to life once again."

"You're right. Everyone has been telling me the same thing, so there must be a second chance given. Thank you for your support as well Belldandy."

The two goddesses finished their discussion, and returned indoors after a brief tour, while in the room everyone else spoke of the enemy situation at hand. Urd and Peorth brought up interesting comments on the enemy and her possible whereabouts, including information on how to track her down.

"So what is the situation currently?" Aurora asked Peorth, who stood by the window.

"So far there isn't much on her whereabouts particularly. We just know her intentions are the corruption of the system. There have been no records of any meeting between Mythalia and the fairy herself either. Neither has Mythalia told us of anything of such sort."

"This is very serious considering the fact that we were lucky in the last situation of this sort. It makes it worse considering the fact that she has made contact with Mythalia allowing a link to the system." Skuld said.

"If that's the case, the renewal of her license should be declined…" Urd watched Peorth who looked outside the window when she mentioned this possibility.

"However, even if they reject her license renewal, the darkness will still be able to come in contact with her." Keiichi brought up a vital point, "She would still pose a serious threat…"

"Keiichi brings up a good point Peorth." Aurora looked at the man in the shadows, "Celestin…"

"Huh?" he inquired looking up at Aurora, who smiled briefly then turned to face Peorth.

"What do you know of her Celestin? If you remember anything of that incident at all…" Peorth asked walking over to Celestin, and stopping when he emerged from the shadows.

"She's one of great power and ability. Her knowledge of the art of magic is far beyond any I've ever seen before. Even without Mythalia she could control the system if she wanted to, but that would be a direct attack. She prefers to work indirectly if anything, so she would most likely utilize Mythalia's ability if she could. Protecting her from the influence of the darkness will not help either."

"It might help even the slightest in protecting Mythalia. Do you know her name?" Skuld asked, "Maybe if we got the fairy's name we could find out something about her…"

"I could give you her name, but ultimately it would be of no use in the end. When she controlled my mind and I infiltrated the system, she made me destroy the history pertaining to her and replace it with false information." Celestin closed his gray eyes as he leaned against the wall, "Her name is Viviane Melusina…she's better known as Melusina."

"Viviane Melusina?" Peorth asked, receiving a nod from Celestin, "I've only heard rumors about her strength and power. She has the ability to call upon the nymphs of all types as well as the nine Muses. Very dark witchery indeed."

"But what about Mythalia? If she likes the indirect approach, we should keep eyes on her at all times." Aurora stood up looking at each individual within the room.

"Belldandy, Skuld, and myself along with Keiichi have to return to Earth. Belldandy and Keiichi have important exams coming up. Skuld and I plan on looking further into the situation; perhaps Morgan might know something." Urd stated, "We can't stay here and watch her."

"Plus bringing her to Earth might cause a reenactment of what happened the last time with Celestin but on a larger scale." Keiichi pointed out, shrugging his shoulders, "Sorry."

"I'll be working nonstop at headquarters with this business. It's already starting to pile up, and I haven't been gone that long." Peorth said, "That leaves it up to Aurora and Celestin then."

"I might have to back out of this one…" Aurora began, "I have work to do with Peorth and then I must go to the council for an important meeting on this business. Celestin would you mind taking care of Mythalia in our absence…?"

"I think it would…" he began to speak as Belldandy stepped in with Mythalia, who had been humming a song that seemed familiar to Celestin, as he stopped speaking and glanced over at the goddess, who became silent immediately as she turned and saw him leaning against the wall. Quickly diverting her gaze from his, she looked over at Aurora.

"What's going on?" she inquired clueless as to what the discussion was about.

"…It would be an inconvenience to do such a thing…" he abruptly spoke and left the room, "Excuse me." As he passed by, Mythalia caught a glimpse of his eyes, which seemed cold and distant.

"Celestin!" Belldandy called to her former mentor, "Gomen nasai…" she quickly walked out of the room following Celestin to where he was heading.

"What's this all about?" Mythalia inquired, "What did you say to him?"

"Mythalia…" Peorth began, "We have asked Celestin to…"

"To what?"

"To keep watch on you…" Aurora muttered softly.

"YOU WHAT? Do you not trust me? Trust that I can take care of myself…?" Mythalia became enraged an aura of anger surrounding her, and she clenched her fists and tightened her jaw. "Believe that all will go well?"

"It's not that…" Urd said looking hurt by Mythalia's display of emotion, "We trust you entirely. It's Melusina whom we do not trust. Don't take it the wrong way."

"Fine…I would have tried not to, but it's too late."

"Do you know of the peril that our world faces?"

"I am fully aware of that, but…how could you treat me as if I were a little child? Unable to know the difference between good and evil. And Aurora…you of all people…I should have never come back…" Mythalia cried as tears streamed down her face, as she slid open the door and exited.

"Mythalia!" Aurora called to her friend, who had run out the door. "I'll be back. Talk with Celestin. She's taking this all the wrong way…" Taking her coat, she quickly ran out of the house heading in the direction in which Mythalia was flying.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter 8**

In the field of flowers nearby, Celestin walked enraged and a look of displeasure on his face. He refused to put himself in such a position as the one they almost did. She walked in singing that song. A song that was vaguely familiar as if he had heard it sung by someone once before. Shaking his head he dismissed that thought from his mind, and thought of what happened in that room. _"…Celestin would you mind taking care of Mythalia in our absence…?" _Aurora had asked him that question as if it were no problem at all for him to baby-sit for someone, and for a minute it seemed so. _"I think it would…" _However, when she walked into the room, the air changed as everyone watched her enter the room. She sang that song…and with her auburn hair trailing behind her appeared beautiful, so beautiful it was frightening. For a minute one would think he declined the offer because of Mythalia, this woman he had met within that same week. That, however, wasn't the problem. He didn't want to fall under the influence of Melusina and cause Belldandy any more pain than he already had. When he was renewed she was beyond ecstatic to see him, and the first person he saw. Her charming smile and beautiful brown hair glimmered as the spell finished with the fading of the stars of light; it was phenomenal. Although he had given Keiichi and Belldandy his blessing, he still felt this connection with her, and it was hard to forget.

"Celestin…" Belldandy stepped forward approaching him, reaching out to touch him but deciding against it observing that he was in a meditative state of mind. "Are you alright?"

"Yes I am Belldandy. Thank you for your concern."

"For your first week back they must be demanding a lot right?"

"Actually they are, but some pleas are just beyond what I am willing to do." Celestin began watching the goddess stand before him in the field of flowers, "I do not want to risk hurting you once again Belldandy." He said reaching for her face, and resting his hand on her cheek as she gasped in surprise.

"But it is for everyone's well-being apart from mine. Trust me Celestin. You have control of your heart and how it feels, even if she controls you once again that is one thing she cannot take away."

"Belldandy…do you know what remains in my heart?"

"No…" she looked upon him innocently, some part of her fearing what he would say.

"My love for you…" he said leaning forward to kiss her, as she shrunk back stopping him with the raising of her hand. Immediately he stepped back as this gesture seemed familiar in a lost way.

"I cannot love you Celestin. Understand that. You know I love Keiichi with all my heart…and I love you too as a friend, a companion, and a close confidante. It cannot be anything more…" she watched as he stopped shrinking back once she placed her raised hand down at her side.

"I…"

"Listen Celestin. It may seem funny coming from me, being once your student and now your mentor in love. There is one person out there for you. It is not me, but she loves you more than I ever could have if I didn't meet Keiichi." Belldandy held onto his arms tightly yet reassuringly, as he smiled faintly. "Let's go back to the meeting now shall we?" His position remained as she continued walking on.

"Belldandy…" he called to her, "I'll always be here for you."

"In love, you won't; trust me. You'll find her sooner than expected. In friendship, of course you will."

Celestin watched as she took his hand, and walked onwards back to the house watching as a butterfly lifted itself off of the top of Belldandy's head. Beyond the flower fields, it flew spreading its vibrant blue wings as followed the oranges that rested in the sky as night completely took hold of the sky. In the forest, a spirit ran and flew to the canopy of the trees as it flew away into the open air.

"Mythalia!" Aurora's voice called as she elevated herself above the trees hearing the sounds of feet in the trees above her. "Mythalia wait!"

"Just let me be alone Aurora." Mythalia cried turning to face the fairy that pursued her, "I do not want to be bothered with mindless words!" Suddenly, the angel of nature appeared behind her ready to attack.

"Hear me out…" she transformed herself into her fairy form, "Do not get angry over this Mythalia…"

"…Get angry over the fact that you have no trust let alone faith in me to do this myself?!" she attacked Aurora with the vines that shot out of the hands of Serenata Jade taking Aurora's arm by hold as she dodged the full potential of the attack.

"Mythalia…" Aurora looked at her confidante with contempt, as she took the vines and pulled Mythalia towards her, "I will not let it go on like this!" Taking her free hand, she aimed her attack directly at Mythalia stopping when within a few inches of the target. "What has gotten into you? We used to be able to talk things out like best friends would."

"…" With her eyes wide and open, she began to cry and turned away from Aurora's face, "Do you not believe that everything will go well between us Aurora?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" she asked retracting her attack on Mythalia. "Between whom? Or what?"

"You know of what I speak." She glanced over at Aurora, who looked puzzled at what Mythalia was speaking.

"You mean between you and the situation at hand?"

"Celestin…"

"Oh…that's what you thought we were talking of? Assisting you in your relationship with Celestin? That's a good point now that you bring it up. I didn't think it could work that way as well, but no it isn't Celestin, Mythalia."

"Who is this all about then?"

"It's about protecting you from the evils that pursue you Mythalia. I guess there was a lack of communication on both of our parts huh?" Aurora watched as Mythalia sat on the banks of the flowing stream, her angel disappearing back within her body. "You understand?"

"Yes I do now. But even so…I'm warning you to not interfere whatsoever, and the simple thought that you would discuss the situation without my input at all is also painful. It makes me seem as if I'm just a princess in distress, which I'm not. I can manage and fight along side with everyone as can everyone else."

"We know that, but your safety is important to all of us; we just want the best protection we can give you. Celestin, you said yourself one time, is a very accomplished person of great power and knowledge. If anyone had to keep watch over you in our absence, he would be the best candidate for the job I think." She watched as Mythalia touched the surface of the water with a leaf that had fallen to the ground, "Shall we go back now? It's getting late."

"Aurora. Did you see the look in his eyes?"

"The look?" she inquired, tendrils of her brown hair covering her face, as her deep and dark eyes shone.

"When I came in singing that song, he seemed frightened somehow. Maybe his response was out of fear…of me…and of the evil."

"It might have been."

"Mythalia! Aurora! They request your presence inside…" Skuld lowered herself to ground level from up in the trees. Mythalia continued to play with the leaf and the water, as Aurora stepped forward approaching her comrade.

"Let's go…" she stood up walking forward towards the house where everyone awaited their arrival.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter 9**

Day quickly fell upon the heavens, and everything became business once again. Everyone prepared for a new day when everyone would be departing to the places where they needed to go. Peorth sat with Urd and Mythalia, as the three of them took in the fresh morning air looking over the flower fields, each pondering her own thoughts.

It wasn't just or fair what they were doing. Mythalia would only feel like a prisoner, and she knew that was one thing she hated most above all. What did she want them to do though? There was no other option left to them, she knew that very well herself otherwise she would perish. Looking over at the pensive figure that sat looking in another direction, there Mythalia sat fingering her ring as she always did when she didn't want to be bothered from time to time with trivial matters of the heart. _It must be hard on her. _Peorth thought watching as the wind stirred about her, tossing what was loose and free of her long auburn hair in disarray, which she paid no heed to. _It must be worse seeing that we all must leave today. If only there was something I could do to assist you through this, but this is naught a thing I can do. I'm sorry._ Turning from her watchful gaze on Mythalia, she closed her eyes sealing her thoughts for that moment.

_When I get back on Earth, I had better start stocking up on the expensive sake._ She allowed the wind to carry her silver platinum hair along its path of sorrow. Much was wrong in this house; when everything was supposed to be cheerful and light it all turned out to be spoiled and rotten. In a way things were going to according to schedule and to her plan, taking advantage of Aurora's suggestion was the best thing she possibly could have done. Yet, Mythalia didn't look too pleased with the decision that was made. 

Everything was not going according to plan. When she came under the influence of Melusina, her downfall began and nothing seemed right. How devious a game one can play with love, and manipulation of the heart. It was unbearable. She missed the comfort of home, the comfort of love and life. Eyeing her ring, she turned it around once again on her finger, looking at the serene stream that rolled past the house. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see Peorth displaying a sense of concern in her eyes. _They really are good friends though, and in a way, I am grateful to have them by my side._ _I am afraid…of the possibilities, the chances of life and death._

"Well Peorth I guess these are our final moments of vacation." Urd walked up the stairs to the veranda, where Peorth and Mythalia sat peacefully.

"I suppose so. Now begins the heart of the situation. Mythalia?" Peorth smiled at the half-goddess, "Are you going to say goodbye until we see each other again?"

"I prefer not to Peorth. Then it feels as if we will never see each other again, and I have faith in the hope that we will. The same goes for you, Urd. Be careful in your pursuit."

"I'll come visit after Skuld and I visit Morgan. Until then keep here your watch." She said a smile spreading across her face, "When I come back I'll bring some sake and we can have a long chat as if we had been separated for millions of years."

"I look forward to that. Until we meet again, Peorth…Urd. Good luck." Mythalia raised her hand, which immediately waved a sign of 'goodbye' to the both of them. _I hope we'll see each other again._ She returned to her position of observance, as she saw Belldandy and Keiichi awaiting Urd and Skuld to depart. Before taking her last step outside of the house, Peorth placed a hand on Urd's shoulder.

"Do you have very little hope that it will go well?"

"Unfortunately I have a bad feeling in my heart about all of this."

"The sake…"

"I know. Should the program fail…I will regress and become nonexistent. If Celestin's attack was that powerful, I fear what might happen with Melusina." Eyes of a vibrant green concealed themselves behind her eyelids. "And I fear even more for Mythalia. Even with Celestin I don't think that will be enough."

"I share the same feelings as do you Urd." Peorth walked outside the house, and ascended into the air. "I will see you later then. Keep me posted on your findings."

"I will!" Urd waved her hand as Aurora quickly followed Peorth as they both disappeared leaving a trail of roses and petals of violets. Looking down to the people before her, she found Skuld, Belldandy, and Keiichi waiting on her. "We will join you back on Earth soon. I need my sake, and then I will return here to check on Mythalia. By that time you should be done with your examinations…"

"Be careful Urd." Belldandy took Keiichi's hand, and watched as Skuld and Urd prepared to leave.

"We will. Good luck on your exams!" Skuld said spinning around and disappearing in an instant.

"Thank you! Be careful Skuld!" Belldandy waved her free hand energetically, "Let's go Keiichi." She watched as he nodded while the both of them reentered the house into the room where the discussion was held the night before. Upon stepping into the mirror, the both of them disappeared to the human realm on Earth. When the last sound of voices was no longer heard, silence reigned about the house and Mythalia stood up from her position sitting down on the balcony deck. Sliding open the door, she looked around and closed the door behind her. Stepping forward, a slip of paper floated into her hands.

_Hello Mythalia! Skuld here…or gone when you read this note. I just wanted to leave you something in remembrance of us. We aren't leaving forever that's for sure, but you'll probably have too much on your mind to worry about even the simplest of things, so I decided to make you this…_

Suddenly, out of the middle of nowhere a machine-looking thing appeared similar to the one back at Keiichi's place on Earth. Mythalia cocked her head to the side, and then placed a hand to her cheek shaking her head in response.

_This is model #2…not the actual one at Keiichi's place, but it's very capable. Don't forget that we're supporting you 100%!_

_                                                                                    Love, Skuld_

_P.S.- Maybe I was wondering…you could teach me how to be a goddess just like Belldandy. And how to sing like her too. (She hasn't taught me yet…) You have a really beautiful voice. It simply blew Celestin away at the meeting. Keep singing and I'm sure your sorrow will all fade away.___

_P.P.S- Belldandy here. I just wanted to let you know these few words of advice. Don't be too hard on Celestin. He's going through a hard time, and I'm sure you are as well. Give him a chance…_what Belldandy means is give Celestin a chance at love…you know he wants to hold you in_…whoops…sorry; you know Urd and her 'matchmaker' business. Well we're looking forward to seeing you soon. Wish Keiichi and myself good luck on our exams, as we are wishing you well in the heavens._

A small smile graced Mythalia's lips, as she folded the piece of paper thinking of all the nice things the three sisters had to say, and some more expected than others. Walking past the machine provided by Skuld, she sat down on the floor with her legs beneath her in the Japanese style looking at the machine, which turned its head around to face her.

"I suppose you could help by making breakfast." Mythalia said raising an eyebrow, "Then feel free to do what you want after that." A confirmation of her request was heard by the *bleep* made by the machine, which immediately moved to the kitchen. Standing up from her previous position, Mythalia walked through the hallways to find the door open to the room in which Celestin was sleeping. Glancing over into the room, she watched as the sun's rays beamed down upon his sleeping figure gracing his features, and highlighting his hair and face. Stepping pass the boundaries of the hallway and his room, she opened a drawer softly removing a box of memories, and opening the lid to find the letters and pictures still intact. Placing her recent letter in the box, she sealed the lid with a spell and placed it back where it belonged, sealed away far from contact. Mythalia stood up and stretched to find Celestin still asleep, his countenance that of a small child. Walking over to the window, she opened the sheer drapery to allow the inundation of light within the room. Taking a coverlet from the closet in the room, she opened it out covering Celestin' body in the warmth of the blanket. Retreating from his figure, she reached out to touch his face, but decided against the possibility of waking him up from his childlike slumber. 


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter 10**

In another part of heaven unbeknownst to most except a select few, Urd and Skuld walked along the path near the lake to find Morgan awaiting their arrival. She remained in her human form sitting near the borders of the lake that glistened in the morning's sunlight.

"You called to speak with me?" Morgan le Fay turned around to watch Urd and Skuld as they approached her.

"Fairy business we'd like some information on." Urd looked down at the figure that stood up tall to face the two goddesses she once viewed with contempt. "It is a serious situation Morgan."

"As fairy princess I will do all I can to help in your objectives." She smiled faintly, "What is it you would like to know? You tell me you have problems with a new enemy, and there is someway in which I can help possibly."

"Please tell us about Viviane Melusina…" Skuld inquired with an anxious tone of voice, leaning forward as she placed her hands on the brick wall that separated the pathway from the land near the lake. Watching Morgan's gasp of astonishment, Skuld leaned more forward looking intensely upon Morgan. Taking her hand, Urd placed it atop Skuld's head indicating that she needed to calm down.

"She's…my cousin. She's half-fairy and half-demon so to a certain extent she has powers almost like that of a goddess. Her parents were condemned to death for their relationship with each other, one a demon and the other a fairy princess of Mircea. Her mother was my aunt, and my mother was greatly pained by the news driving her to her death out of sorrow and pain. My father soon died in response to my mother's death no longer caring about his welfare. Consequently, I became the fairy princess of my parents' lands and those of my cousin as well despite the fact that she was old enough to govern. She was four years older than I was. After I became princess, she went into hiding and that's when she fell in love with someone from the heavens…her life seemed to be going fine, and then we stopped communicating."

"…I understand. So that's the relationship between the both of you." Urd placed a hand on her chin.

"But…what happened after that? Did they go through the Judgment Gate together?" Skuld further questioned.

"Rumors spread, after the loss of my love to the Judgment Gate, that she had to have a special trial since she was half-breed, but not part goddess at all. Demons and devils get different judgment than fairies and humans. Full-blooded fairies and humans pass through the Judgment gate; full-blooded demons are a bit different. They stand on trial before the council. Each individual of the couple is tested on his or her worth, and if they do not pass the test provided by the council, the two are forced to fight each other. However, if Urd for instance were to fall in love…"

"I'm not one for falling in love myself, and I certainly wouldn't mind, but I do prefer playing matchmaker." Urd turned her head up, looking down at Morgan, who simply smiled.

"Since you are part-goddess, you'd pass through the Judgment Gate only if you pass the demon test."

"That's harsh; you sure about wanting to fall in love Urd?" Skuld turned to her eldest sister.

"…That's not the topic right now." Urd looked at Skuld through the slants of her eyes, "So, Morgan… Melusina was forced to fight the one she loved?"

"Yes she was."

"That must be why she's rising up against the system, and is planning an attack."

"How did the battle end?" Skuld asked leaning forward once again indulging in the story, as Urd pulled her back.

"He was unrelenting, and she was reluctant to fight. It ended out of an attack in self-defense, I heard, and she killed him with her own hands."

"You're kidding! That's so horrible!"

"Then again that was back then…although very little has changed since that time, they still maintain the same rules and mandates on a more lenient scale. For instance, they won't have them fight anymore seeing that it only causing more pain and suffering. This has happened to quite a few people actually, and they are probably siding with Melusina on this subject matter. That is all I know apart form my personal accounts. I hope I was of much assistant to you."

"You were; oh thank you so much!" Skuld said ecstatically, as she prepared to give Morgan a hug, who retreated a step in fear that she might choke her. As Skuld began to fall to the ground, Urd held onto the back of her outfit suspending her in the air.

"Control your emotions, Skuld. Wait a minute…did you get into my sake last night? My container was feeling a bit empty today…" Urd narrowed her eyes at the young goddess.

"No…what on earth are you speaking about?" Skuld smiled cowering as Urd brought Skuld's face to hers.

"Yes you were…" Urd said letting go of Skuld, who remained suspended in the air, "I would punish you for that too, but you're lucky I'm feeling awfully generous today." Turning back to Morgan, who giggled at the scene the both were making. "Morgan…would you help us? We need all the assistance we can possibly get in this situation. It's a situation of life or death."

"I…suppose so. If there is one way I can pay everyone back for what I did before, I think this is my chance to eliminate what is truly corrupt in this world, family or not." Morgan looked up to the sky, showing much promise in her eyes and her heart.

Back at the office where the goddesses worked on keeping the system balanced, Peorth resumed her position in the high chair, as Chrono, Ere, and Ex appeared delighted to see her back where she belonged.

"What's the current status of the program?" Peorth inquired.

"Everything is functioning so far, and we've run a deep scan through the entire system not a single flaw or breakthrough point." Ere declared, gliding her fingers past the strings of the system control.

"Be on guard. Although there is no threat of an attack on the system at this direct moment, she will make her move sometime soon." Peorth watched the screen displaying the system's stats as she sat down in her chair. The enemy had yet to make her move and so far it seemed beyond the near future. Everyone feared the moment when she would stage her attack, but no one showed his or her panic explicitly. It just caused room for more worry than need be. 

Aurora opened her eyes looking at the large doors that stood at the end of the hallway. Surely, the enemy's presence was noted, but her whereabouts were unknown and that makes her time of attack unknown. As she stepped forward towards the doors leading to the council, she could only wonder of the severity of the discussion she was going to have. Seeing that she was a pure fairy, she could only hope that nothing serious be her judgment. As she pushed the doors to the council, she stepped closer to her fate. 

On the darker side of the universe, a shadow traversed the vast space; her eyes were cold with darkness and her lips spoke words of frost and unknown destinies. Holding her an opaque crystal staff in her hands, her long dark violet hair draped over her shoulders, waving with a wind of wintriness. Bangles sparkled of a black sheen on her hands and a deep indigo dress of ripped shreds dressed her body. Her eyes glared at the distant light that threatened to impart on her world. With the squint of her eyes, darkness covered her location as she conjured up the spells of the shadows, her crystal staff shining in its unique way as she stretched out her hands another staff of the same style appearing in her once free hands.

"Darkness of the shadows

Spirit of nightmares never told

 Out of seed rooted in one's soul

Grow and yield not to pure hearts

 Slow and indeterminate make the death of life

Spread the paucity of false happiness

 FALSE HOPES ERUPT!

BURN IN THE FIRES OF HELL!

 DARK MAGIC PERMANI!"

Throwing up the staves of opal, they formed a cross and a silent storm raged about her as she cast a spell on the seed that remained before her. As the final roll of thunder was heard and the seed shot into the distance, all darkness disappeared from that region and the light slowly regained its strength once more. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter 11**

While everything passed, time at Mythalia's place moved swiftly. Celestin had awakened, and breakfast had been eaten in silence and no mode of discussion was begun between the both of them. Naught a word was spoken and not a glance was kept between the both of them until Mythalia spoke up.

"I wanted to thank you Celestin," she said quickly glancing at the person that sat before her. 

"Thank me for what?" he asked looking over at the young woman that initiated the conversation.

"For making sure that the darkness doesn't harm me at all."

"I'm not doing this for you…" he said deliberately with a harsh tone of voice and watching, as her soul appeared hurt in some way.

"…I know you are going out of your way to do what you are doing for the welfare of those here in the heavens and for the welfare of Belldandy as well. I respect that. It takes a lot of spirit to do something like this, so far as risking your life for the benefit of others. If you'll excuse me…" Mythalia stood up, and walked outside the door and out of the house itself looking left and right for a way to escape. Within the blink of an eye, she disappeared leaving behind a trail of leaves as she reappeared at the banks of the river beyond her place of residence. Clenching her fists and her teeth as she felt the pain within her heart from what he had spoken at the table. But it wasn't what he said…it was how he spoke the words. Never before had she heard something so bitter come out of his mouth. _I'm not doing this for you…_ His voice played through her mind, as she fell to her knees and then to her hands. _This is their way of punishing me for my going against my fate, which had been laid out._ A deep and unbearable sorrow took over her, as she wept for the past and a time when everything seemed right. _He still loves Belldandy…and holds a close attachment to her. What we had is apparently gone, a simple part of a past that was forgotten; only seen in fairy tales._ She looked up from her fetal position weeping on the floor, and widened her eyes in realization. _It is not the fault of Belldandy; it is my own…for believing that he could love me after his happiness with Belldandy after the removal of his memories. Why couldn't I see it? Have I been so blind?_ Suddenly, a physical pain shot through her body as the feel of an arrow piercing her body brought her to her knees.

"What was that?" Mythalia looked up into the skies, and disappeared back to her place of residence. Walking through the hallways, she leaned against the walls struggled to support her own weight with her legs. Skuld's invention walked past Mythalia and beeped an alert signal rushing over to Celestin, who had been in the same room as before she had left. As Celestin emerged from behind the corner, he saw as her figure lost strength.

"What did you do to yourself?"

"How…how can you…act…that way Celestin?" Mythalia whispered her final words like the sweet serenade of leaves falling onto a pond of water, as she fell into Celestin, who rushed to her side holding her in his arms. Carefully picking her up, he carried her to his room and placed her down to rest. Turning her over, he carefully revealed her angel of nature with the wave of his wrist to reveal a holy figure with her hands crossed over her chest, and a deep wound that penetrated her skin. Reaching out to her, she awakened in response to his touch, and moved back when she recognized him. With her eyes, she gave him a warning as to not touch her. In his attempt to heal her, Serenata Jade retaliated with a cry and a gale of wind that surrounded and attacked him, retreating in a cloud of brief turmoil. Standing up, he turned away abruptly and left Mythalia to rest in the room, while he remained in another room. Hours passed and Mythalia awakened lying on her chest to find the sun fading below the horizon. Standing up, she slid open the doors to find the house empty nearly. Walking through the hallways, Mythalia found Celestin outside taking in the final moments of daylight before night fell upon them.

"What did you go do to yourself to get injured?" he spoke immediately as she stepped outside.

"I…I didn't mean to. It was a blind attack by someone I do not know. It was so sudden and when I looked for the perpetrator I saw no one." Mythalia said feeling guilty, "Are you going to accuse me for something I did not do?"

"…You need to learn how to control your angel of nature." He spoke abruptly. "With that kind of un-controlling behavior, I'm surprised you're a goddess first class with no restrictions."

"What do you mean?!" she spoke her voice becoming defensive on her behalf.

"She attacked me when I was trying to heal you."

"Well! I wonder why…I probably would have done the same with that attitude you have! Ugh! No wonder Urd disliked you so much! With that condescending nature you have, no wonder your teaching license was revoked!" Mythalia became enraged as her angel shot up in anger, as Mythalia floated into the fields.

"It's a wonder isn't it? This attitude that _you_ carry. No wonder why your life has turned out as it has."

"Celestin…you have no right…you have no right to make that kind of judgment." She began to cry, "Listen to me and listen well. Without me you wouldn't be standing here right now, so don't give me that bullshit! My life would probably have been much better if I died with that 70% chance of death rather than standing here taking this irrational conduct from you…"

"And neither would you…" he watched as she disappeared into thin air away from the commotion. 

After a one-day journey in solitude with tears, Mythalia reappeared back at headquarters crying as she sat on the ground crying on the bench. Footsteps were heard walking behind her, and a calming and caring voice.

"Mythalia?" Peorth and Aurora asked looking at the goddess in distress and deep utter pain, "Is Celestin here with you?"

"No he isn't. I cannot bear it anymore…" Mythalia cried as Aurora sat down next to her and stroked her hair to calm her down, "I can't bear that the past we had is a faded memory, a forgotten history."

"How bad is it honestly?" Peorth maintaining her position in front of the benches.

"I could tell you and you wouldn't have the heart to believe a single word I say. He questions my validity as a goddess first class with no restrictions and questions my validity as a person. And the tone he uses! It disgusts me, and makes me hate him more than Urd could ever hate him in her life."

"You know there is a saying that relates love and hate. Something about them being so close to each other, maybe that's what's happening. One will influence the other." Aurora provided words of advice.

"I doubt it."

"You've never argued before maybe this your time to understand the hardships…"

"Of loving a guy that doesn't even know whom you are? I think not."

"Peorth can you do me a favor? Since you a have a good-sized break right now, can you go speak with Celestin? Mythalia and I are going to take a walk…"

"That won't be necessary. He's still a bit enraged from yesterday's decision. Give it a while and he'll become calmer; that's his nature. He has bad days…and well when he was tutoring Belldandy he rarely had them unless the council was scolding him for some inappropriate action. When he was irate, he would apologize to Belldandy, and say he had some business to attend to and basically complain to me if I could spare time. The next day he was feeling much better after a good sleep. Have faith; it's not the end of the world. It cannot end unless both you and Celestin are reunited." Peorth said kneeling down to Mythalia's level and placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you…both of you." She looked up at the goddess and the fairy that provided her the comfort she needed as she wiped her eyes of all tears that rested on her lashes.

"I'll escort you back. Peorth, I know, has to get back to work immediately."

"I'll visit soon. Be strong." Peorth waved at the two best friends, as a gasp of wind engulfed and carried them to a place far away from all of the hustle and bustle. As the two of them appeared above the house, Aurora took Mythalia's hands clasping them between her own.

"Don't let them win. Don't let _him_ win. Everything is bound to turn out right, and remember I'll be a heartbeat away if you need me." She released her grasp from Mythalia's hands, but stopped upon hearing a familiar voice and laugh. _What spirits haunt my mind and torture my soul?_ Her eyes became distant and far-removed from their location.

"Are you alright? Do you hear that?"

"What do you mean?" Mythalia looked up at the fairy whose eyes remained frozen and lifeless before her, "Let's go…" Taking her by the hand, Aurora prepared to escape this unshakable reality, but Mythalia stood her ground in the air and refused to move.

Mythalia shook her head in disapproval, and watched as a young man began to step out of the front door with a genial smile on his face as he spoke with Celestin, "No…don't you recognize the voice? What is he doing here at this tremendously late hour of night?"

"You should be getting back inside, and I should be returning to help Peorth with what needs to get done." Aurora turned a stern expression coming across her face as she turned from the situation at hand blocking out all sound until she couldn't bear not listening anymore.

_"So she isn't here is she? Do you know where I might find her?" he said his long, rich coffee-colored hair shining in response to the moon's illuminating glow on the night of a Full Moon._

_"No I'm sorry, but she left yesterday morning on business." Celestin said casually leaning against the entrance door. _

_"I'll just catch her another day then I presume. It's good to see you're well Celestin; it's been too long."_

_"I'm glad to see you as well Trakin…"_

Aurora's eyes widened in utter disbelief and shock when his name was mentioned. It was a forbidden word; one that was eliminated from her mind and vocabulary when she refused to continue the relationship they had. Perfect… That was what their love was like back then. Perfect Dark… That's how it remained today, and it could never return.

"Look at how dignified he looks…isn't that the man you fell in love with?"

"I fell in love with no man. I fell in love with an image. A god…" Aurora whispered, "Judgment Gate or not…it will still remain a separation…and it is so it will remain. What does love have to offer me now? The same pain and suffering I endured with him in past…" Aurora's voice escalated, as she aimed her finger at his graceful and handsome physique, "What love holds for me let my destiny unfold. I have seen all I need to…" Closing her eyes, she concentrated her attack on the young man that stood speaking with Celestin, a flower of a rosy lilac color growing out of the tip of her fingers crackling with thunder. "Adieu, past long since forgotten of what could never be…"


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter 12**

Mythalia watched as Aurora steadied her attack waiting to make her move, while Trakin spoke with Celestin. A crackle of thunder was heard that swathed her outstretched arm spiraling down to her fingers. Her eyes darted from the Aurora's eyes to Celestin's own, and back once again. There was an unresolved tension in the air. A bolt of lightening prepared to attack as it shrouded the four flowers that rested themselves on her fingertips. Thunder crackled and lightening appeared in the clear night sky as clouds quickly gathered in high concentration over Aurora. Suddenly, Mythalia could feel that sense of being watched by one of the two young men below. Taking Aurora's hand, she immediately disappeared as Aurora shot her target flowers missing by a few feet as the two young men looked up to find a no traces of a disappearance act but the stirring of leaves. Celestin turned to the trees, a glare in his eyes.

                "Are you alright Celestin? Do you have an inclination as to whom did this?" Trakin inquired kneeling down on one knee to observe the flowers that stood straight as he observed what kind of magic would induce this sort of damage so as to generate the immediate sprouting of roots and penetrate through the forest ground so deep a small vein like tunnel was buried at least five feet deep.

                "You should probably leave about now. That attack was aimed straight at you, but missed target."

                "Who did this?"

                "I have a pretty good idea of whom." Celestin glanced up in the trees immediately honing into location of the culprits, and aiming an attack in their direction forcing them out of their position of hiding. The branch had fallen leading to the graceful landing of the goddess and the fairy, who kept her back turned to the two gods before her. "And what was the meaning of all of this?"

                "Aurora?" Trakin called to youthful sprite, whose eyes looked as bitter as the blizzards of winter. Immediately, she glanced at Mythalia an immediate change falling over her countenance as Mythalia closed her eyes feeling the disappearance of her best friend, who now encountered her own problems with love. As Trakin prepared to depart after her, Mythalia held onto his arm, releasing her tight grip and replacing it with a gentler one.

                "She does not want you to follow her. Her heart is in the process of making some crucial decisions currently, and she needs some time to ponder on all of this. A lot more has been placed on her shoulders than one could imagine. Should you approach her…don't expect a sign of gratitude or anything of the sort. Just let her be…"

                "…" He nodded complying with the requests made by Aurora, "I will see you later Celestin, Mythalia. It was nice seeing you both. Remember what I've told you Celestin." His final words became a faint whisper as he transported himself to some part of the heavens.

                "Let's go inside." Mythalia received no reply from Celestin, as she walked up the two stairs to the entrance. Suddenly, as if he anticipated its coming, Celestin pushed her out of the way, as the roots of the plants transplanted by her attack caused the roots to warp around Celestin and shock him with an electrifying shock of energy. Mythalia could only look on in astonishment by his actions, and reliving an event that caused her to tremble tremendously. "Celestin!" As she cried, the snow fairies emerged from the roots stimulating the attack under their control. His attempts of escape were futile as the vines were closely bound about him ready to take his life and pull him under. As Serenata Jade emerged from her shell, shocks of lightening had been aimed at her; as she elevated in the air dodging the attacks, she sped forward at the multiplying pixies. Using her vine whip to decapitate the fairies, which appeared to be gone for a second and resurfaced, she took her hands in an attempt to sever the binding that held Celestin, who seemed fairly weakened by the magnitude of the attack, as electrical impulses ran through her system. 

                "Don't waste your energy…" he said, trying to break loose.

                "I'm wasting it for a decent cause! One that makes sense to me…" Mythalia cried, "Hold on! If these are Aurora's roots from the attack they should…" she concentrated her attack on the circular ring where the fairies surrounded her and Celestin, but to no avail the attack failed.

                "This isn't her attack. The position of the attack was straight and Aurora was positioned at a slant…" Celestin tried to explain.

                "That means…" she whispered watching as a giant lilac began to rise from the ground. "I have no choice…I must sacrifice my life in more ways that one. Vines can only be cut using their magic…" As Mythalia and her angel danced around the attacks made by the enemy, she manipulated an attack for heart to cut the ropes that bound a weakened Celestin, "This plant is immune to all my attacks." She said closing her eyes as she concentrated on a deathly spell, "Veil of flames that cause death to the plants of life; by the order of the heavens and depths of hell I ask your blessings; Light of the inferno burning all green in sight and creates fear within hearts! Incarceration Fire!" As Mythalia struggled to sustain the power of the spell, her angel retreated from the fires that began to engulf her as she drew on a different external power to light the weed ablaze before further germination. Falling on her knees, her face was dark with cinders of incineration of her angel and the enemy's subject as well.

                "Celestin? You alright?" she inquired taking his arm and placing it around her shoulders, as she winced resultant from the damage dealt to Serenata Jade with the fire explosion that occurs with the blink of an eye. Mythalia smiled watching as the moon unnoticeably changed position in the night sky, as she closed the front door and entered his room, the first in the right hallway. Placing him to rest in his weakened form, she stepped up to the water basin before the mirror and washed the dirt off of her face, swaying from side to side. Placing her lips to his forehead, she spoke the words of a restoration spell and fell to slumber next to his face. Daybreak quickly dawned upon the heavens and waves of light shone through the barrier of the window that remained closed, until a pair of hands released the lock that enclosed the room from the rest of the world outside. Next to her face, her eyes flashed open softly to find empty space next to her, as she used her arm as support to elevate herself. Her hair adhered to the side of her face while the rest remained unruly from her sleep in addition to the fight the night before. Sauntering over to the open, small room next door, she leaned over the water and peered at her reflection half-awake. Taking her hands, she scooped up the water and splashed her face with the refreshing liquid. Out of the corner of the room where a chair stood, a voice spoke standing up from his relaxed position, as she exited the small room entering the larger one.

                "What did you do to yourself?" he smiled softly, light-heartedness in his voice, "It seems as if a volcano erupted…"

                "I think it did…" she looked up from behind the towel that concealed her face.

                "It certainly does." He returned her deep and enchanting gaze, which averted their watch from his own focusing on the beauty outside in nature.

                 _Peorth__ was right. The look on his face is completely different, and so is his attitude. That's a relief. A little rest does go a long way. _Shaking her head from side of side delicate yet forcefully, she evened out the kinks in her hair as she spoke clear but soft, "I'd like to go to the waterfalls today if you do not mind, to think. The sound and feel of the rhythmic patterns the falls make allows for deep meditation. In fact, the weather is so beautiful; I think I'll go right now. Would you like to join in?"

                "The water or meditation?" he raised an eyebrow as she closed her eyes nodding in agreement at both, "I can meditate I suppose, but I'll watch the other to ensure your safety." He followed her out of the room, as Mythalia stepped outside breathing in the crisp morning air. As the both disappeared to the waterfalls reappearing where the stream ended and the fall began. Celestin and Mythalia remained suspended in the air until she allowed a smile to spread across her face. Taking out the clip that held her long auburn hair, which displayed a radiant sheen in the light of the sun, she smiled for his approval of a favor and handed the lone object into the hands of Celestin, as she purposefully dropped herself into the water; her outfit de-laced of which the lace flew streaming upwards and formed a courtly dress with flare sleeves and a golden rope that was tied about her waist. With a resounding splash, she faded into the mist and foam of the body of water below.

                "Mythalia…" Celestin called to the goddess submerged in water not rising out of the mists of the waterfall. Seconds that seemed to be minutes upon hours passed as she remained under water not surfacing. No more than a minute passed, a wave of hair had been surfacing on the clearer parts when a head popped out taking in a deep breath of air. Within the blink of an eye, Celestin appeared at the edge of the waters sitting beneath the tree, as he began meditation at the same time did Mythalia, who placed her hands in prayer form standing where the waterfall mist gathered and the water raining down from the sky was before her. In her heart and singing of a tune, she spread her arms out before her as the fish jumped out of the water touching her hand, which provided them with blessing as she passed her hands beneath the cool touch of the water. They rose up to the heavens carrying the song and imparting their life on every tree, leaf and branch, each bird that flew singing in harmony with the song, and every creature that stirred about on the planet (Author's Note: except spiders…yuck…just kidding. Them as well.). As her song finished, she brought her hands back to their prayer position, as she opened her eyes feeling a renewal of the soul, but some underlying pain beneath. Looking across at Celestin who looked pensive and in deep thought beyond imagination, she smirked thinking of what trick she could play on him. Focusing her energy on a leaf that began falling from the tree, she took her finger and manipulated it to catch Celestin's attention out of his "deep" meditation. Raising his eyes from their closed position, he observed his surroundings to see no one there, no Mythalia in the waters. Standing up immediately, he elevated himself in the sky looking down in the waters to see nothing in there.

                "Mythalia…I know you're in there come on…" he said truly acting as if he were her mentor before. A stir emerged from the bottom of the ocean, as he sighed watching as a fish came up and dived back down. Peering down closer to the waters, he suddenly found his face in it, as a push from behind caught him off guard. A resounding laugh was heard from Mythalia's mouth full of mirth and happiness like a childhood innocence that had been lost.

Her hair had dried out with the wind and flowed well beyond her knees and above her feet, "Oh dear Celestin. You should really work on those reflex actions of yours…ah!" She said as he pulled her down into the water as well. 

                "And you were saying?" he laughed as he disappeared to reappear beneath the tree her had been meditating beneath before. Looking at him with slant eyes, he responded to her disapproval of his actions, "Just returning the favor."

                "Favor not accepted…" she turned away her head with closed eyes that widened in response to an unknown stimuli that was calling her. Looking into the distance she could see something in the background. Immediately she disappeared without warning just leaves that left their mark on the never still waters.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay people….*dodges bananas and tomatoes* Heh heh…Thanks to Liongirl09 ^_^ I have decided to post the rest of the story, which has been done since the summer. The only problem was my ending…I needed to tweak it, and still have yet to tweak it. ^_^ Waiting for someone to do that for me, but I guess I'll have to tweak it myself…-_- Anyway, check out my other story…Shifting Tides of Fate…^_^ That one is all finished but not all submitted, and also Cherry Blossoms and White Lilacs an RK fanfiction…I have yet to finish that one, but there are quite a few chapters posted up already…so enjoy! *runs off to process more of the story***


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter 13**

Celestin looked up from his position as the midday sun beamed down upon half of him and the shade on the other. Looking across the waters of Feunista Falls, he noticed that Mythalia had disappeared hence the leaves floating on the water. _Mythalia…_ he thought as he flew above the trees trying to get a feel for where she was. Quickly he detected her presence and that of another near by, following his instincts he disappeared into the forest in pursuit of Mythalia.

Disappearing into thin air and reappearing in the depths of the forest, she landed in a part of the forest where there rested shade. As she landed in her goddess outfit, she felt a darkened fear from the whistle of the trees and paid heed to their warning. Turning around, she could find not a soul until she heard a distant and echoing voice.

"Mythalia…what are you doing?" a voice called to her, which she believed to be Melusina's until she felt a warm presence and the trees relaxed under the pretense that the evil was coming.

"Nothing at all Celestin. I was just pondering something and I appeared here." Her feet dug into the ground, which she made largely unnoticeable.

"…I understand. Then shall we go back?" he inquired handing Mythalia her hair clip for her already dry hair.

"Let's go back home, yes indeed, but may we walk?" She began walking on the path that led towards the house. 

"Sure, I don't see why not. There's another hour until lunch." He began walking through the forests leading the way and making sure Mythalia was close behind. Suddenly halfway there, she stopped upon hearing a shock through her ears as a cold chill ran up her spine. "Something wrong Mythalia?" Celestin asked noticing the fact that she had stopped moving period.

"I…I forgot something down at the river. One of my bracelets. I need it otherwise the majority of my magic is useless…" Mythalia said partially hypnotized, but still there in a distant mental way.

"Should I go find it for you while you wait here?"

"Would you please?" she smiled innocently, as he complied with her request. When he was out of sight, and out of range, Mythalia returned to her normal self, watching as dark particles materialized into the enemy and counting her bracelets to find that all remained.

"Why wouldn't you obey my call?" Melusina asked with a brash tone of voice, slamming her rod into the ground.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't want to exploit your plans…" Mythalia bent her head diverting her gaze from that of Melusina.

"Sometimes you're just lucky to have me around…" she turned her back twirling her rod and placing its end in the dirt once again, "I buried it deep enough into the recesses of the darkness and it won't reveal itself until I'm gone. But let's stick to business shall we?" Mythalia looked down at her wrist seeing that one was officially gone.

"…"

"On top of not obeying my calls, you have only prolonged the process of completion. The world I strive to make right by making others see the proper way of order and thinking."

"I have already received a lock into their system by passing a dormant virus through Peorth's system."

"Alright then…Phase Two…you need to become stronger. Learn to harness the power of the darkness within you to grow the ability to unleash enormous amounts of spirit energy." She said pointing her staff at Mythalia, who retreated slightly. "The seed within you is still dormant. I've planted another. It is time they grow and live in symbiosis with you."

"In what way?"

"One is to develop your strength. The other is the separation of angel from body, a feature only demons of any ratio possess. You will develop the abilities that I have and become powerful with the added influence of the darkness to your own goddess strength."

"I will carry out your will…"

"Alactine Berail Aneride Decline!" she raised her staff as a shock of energy quickly electrocuted Mythalia, who survived the tremendous blast. "That's the final straw. Leave everything in my hands until I call upon you…"

"Yes Mistress Viviane Melusina…" she curtsied showing her respect to the fairy demon, who had turned her back on her subject as Melusina waved her rod in the air revealing a dark portal of energy, into which she was sucked. _In your heart, I sense much resistance. That is a large risk I'm taking, but a certain part of you can't let go and you know it…in due time it will reveal its ugly head and become your downfall in their eyes, yet a major success in my own. Keep playing the roles of both sides, and everything will go according to plan._ Her thoughts remained concealed within her mind, while she glanced by at the figure that remained standing in the forest of trees as Celestin appeared with her bangle in hand. Smiles loomed on their faces, but quickly his turned to a neutral expression, as he felt the presence of some character with great power and magic strength. Glancing over at Mythalia, who stepped forward following the path and began to hum the same song that had caused him to feel awkward whenever he was around her. He suspected something of her, and he couldn't pinpoint what the situation was. The worst part was that he didn't know what to make of this feeling; whatever it was it hadn't been coming from Mythalia, because he had eradicated the darkness that threatened her life.

Suddenly, she stopped once again, but this time they had arrived in front of the house, "Thank you for your assistance Celestin."

"It was no problem at all." He responded walking towards the door, as she followed suit heading straight for the room where lunch was being served. The meal passed without a single word, and the two sat content with the current situation, but not all fairy tales last. Taking an ornate notebook in hand and a quill, Mythalia walked out to the vast gardens of perennials and annuals, as she lay down in the tall grasses and blossoming flowers that leaned towards the afternoon sun. Taking her quill, she began to write in the notebook graceful letters that told a morning story. Instantaneously, she turned around to find that Celestin was approaching her position. When within earshot distance, Mythalia brought the feathery part of the quill to her chin, "You know what Celestin?" she spoke looking only at the stem of a rose next to her face, as she closed the book she held in her hand placing it close to her heart. "You have no memory of the past that I know as true, and yet…" she closed her eyes, as she placed her journal and quill on the ground as she stood up refusing to face him, "It seems as if you haven't been gone at all, but…"

"I have my past…but you are not in it, so what do you speak of?" Celestin inquired, his gaze burning through her soul, as if he wanted to know more about something.

"That's exactly what I mean…you're here and so is the truthful past that you are looking for, but you refuse to search for it…are you afraid of what you would find?" she looked at the ring on her finger discreetly, "Sorry, me and my ideas…anyway, is there something you would like to speak with me about?"

"I forgot to mention to you that the council would like to have a meeting with you." He said watching as she turned to the side slightly catching a glimpse at him, as her hair shielded her face.

"Immediately?" she asked staring off to her right, "Is it urgent?"

"Yes it is. They want you to come as soon as possible." He spoke, as she looked at him.

"I'm going, I might be there a while…take care." She vanished, her meeting on her mind above everything else. Walking forward to the location where she once stood, Celestin looked up.

"I have my doubts about her…" Looking down at his feet, her journal remained closed with the quill on top, as the sunlight beamed down upon him. _That's her journal. There is much that she is concealing, and I can see it. Perhaps, there is something in here…_ Picking up the book with the quill in his hand, he attempted to open it, but it would not budge. Trying to open it with a spell, a guardian popped out.

"Password…"

"…Password?" he inquired, "Hint?"

"Spell: _Helire__ Vecuna Inatia Tristis Seditanis Crystallus…_"

"That's a revival chant used in ancient times…_Malente__ Invidia Rustine_…" he completed the chant, and the pages opened releasing a gust of wind energy, as they flipped to the last page on which she had written.

                _Journal Entry 38: _

_Today of course was another day. For being half a day, a lot has happened. Celestin's had a change of heart, and I'm grateful for that change. Living decades without the one you love is a difficult thing to do, because he is always on your mind and you're always thinking of him even though he might be far gone and forgotten all about you. Sometimes I wish I could tell Celestin all that and more, but it would require too much explaining. It was a beautiful day today, and still is as I write this passage. Celestin and I had fun today; it felt as if I were reliving the past that I longed to come back to me…a time when we had an understanding of one another. Yet that all is in the past, and I don't think that the past 'us' will ever return. In my heart, I hope that there is a chance to help Celestin remember, and that his memories weren't manipulated and selectively destroyed._

_I don't know how long I can hold onto this life I have without succumbing to the darkness. It's bound to engulf me in its black hole, and I don't think I can escape. If I told Celestin this he would be enraged I know. She approached me today, and I am becoming one with the darkness. I don't know how long or when she will summon my soul. It is hard to say when. The plan is already in progress, and the final stages need to be completed. Viviane Melusina…she…_

Celestin closed the book abruptly dropping it on the ground. _What is she…? She's in league with the darkness. I should have known. She cannot be trusted; __as long as she remains, she poses a threat to this world. They both must be stopped. He turned on his heels and walked away vanishing in a whirlwind of clouds._


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter 14**

She walked through the hallways of the goddess headquarters her eyes fixated on the doors that lay ahead of her. Pushing open the doors, and closing them behind her, she found herself stationed in the council room. Walking forward on the platform, she took in a deep breath of air.

"Mythalia, former Goddess first class, first category with no restrictions…reporting in sir as requested." She stood up tall looking up at the high chair where her superior sat.

"Mythalia, the council has come to an agreement on your license."

"…" she simply looked forward closing her eyes, as she prepared to hear what they had to say.

"Our original decision was to not allow you to take the test at all, and seeing that you were in league with the darkness we would have had to seal you away in a level 10 seal. Peorth, however, advised us against it, and we hadn't budged with our decision. Thinking about it, we will remove the condemnation to the level 10 seal, and not give you the test, and set you up in the goddess position in which Aurora takes care of situations such as the one we are about to face."

"Thank you sir. Your judgment is very lenient in comparison to before, and I thank you for that."

"You are dismissed." He spoke, as the doors opened automatically. Exiting the room, she found Aurora in the hallway.

"Aurora!" Mythalia called to the fairy, "How are you?"

"I'm doing well. How are you?"

"I'll be working in your department now…"

"The battle sector?" Aurora inquired smiling when Mythalia nodded her head in agreement. "You already know what's going on don't you?"

"Yes I do. Let's go shopping though at the Goddess Center. There is something I'd like to speak with you about…"

"Very well then."

The goddess and the fairy took their leave, and headed to the Goddess Mall, where many people roamed about window shopping, and carrying bags in their hands. Walking along the streets, the two began to talk of what was happening and what were their plans for a possible attack. As the both of them talked of the strategy plan for the attack, Aurora bumped into a young man losing her balance, and dropped the bag she held in her hand, as he dropped his. Picking up her bag, while the young man picked up his bag as well, their eyes met, as Aurora became stationary. It was a war on Aurora's part, and a moment of peace in Trakin's eyes.

"I'm sorry. Let me help you up…" his voice spoke standing up and offering his hand to Aurora, as she looked up slowly to find Trakin's face staring at her. Their eyes locked, as Mythalia watched the tension between the both of them. Knowing it wasn't her business to meddle in, she backed off and did some window-shopping. Eyes never diverted their gaze from one another. "Do you need help…Aurora?" Immediately, she floated up and stood on her own two feet without his help. Refusing to look back on him, she continued walking forward, but his hand grasped her arm in a gentle embrace. "Don't treat me like this Aurora."

"…" she removed her hand from his, and resumed her walk passing by the shops, but his hand grabbed her other hand in a tighter hold.

"Why Aurora why? Why do you shun me?"

"Because…" Removing her hand from his, she glared icily at him out of the corner of her eyes, as she spoke one word and pressed on ignoring him. She continued to walk, but heard his voice as he refused to move on forward. 

"What have I done Aurora? What have I done to deserve this treatment?!" he whispered, his voice rising in volume causing her to stop her movement forward.

"You know what you have done Trakin…need I say anymore?"

"As do you…after I confessed my love for you, you left me in misery!" he scowled, his eyes revealing his heart, which was hurt by love.

"I left you because I had no other choice Trakin." Aurora spoke her voice like ice of a cold winter.

"Why did you attack me back at Flower Point, Aurora?"

"Why did I…?" Aurora asked herself, then turned around to face him as a gust of wind blew past her, "You're a part of the past Trakin! A past that cannot be resurrected!"

"Is that so?" he inquired standing tall, as gods and goddesses passed by them, "Do you no longer believe in what we have? Don't you feel this some hope in our love?"

"We are not Celestin and Mythalia…we are not. We are too different Trakin."

"You're afraid aren't you? You're terrified of the Judgment Gate."

"I _was _afraid, but those fears are gone now. What we were or had is now part of the past! Face it Trakin. Times change, and our hearts grow…" Aurora said removing the necklace from around her neck, "I cannot love you anymore." She whispered among the wind, sending her necklace across to Trakin as she turned and walked away.

"The…the necklace…" Trakin's eyes began to water as he remembered his final moments with Aurora.

_She spoke, walked, and had the heart of a goddess, but she was a fairy. For them to love one another, they would have to past the treacherous Judgment Gate, which would mean the end if they doubt everything in their hearts. It was unheard of…because no one had passed through its barriers successfully._

_"__Aurora__…" Trakin stroked her hair, as she leaned back into him watching the stars that shone over their heads._

_"Trakin…I don't want to pass through that demon, that monster, that destroyer of true love." She whispered as the wind carried her words._

_"For us to have the blessings and approval of the gods, we must. We must believe in our love __Aurora__. It's nothing false…" he kissed her head softly._

_"I don't know Trakin…I get the feeling that our love isn't true." __Aurora__ sat up and turned around to look at him._

_"Do you not believe that I love you?"_

_"It's…excuse me…" She stood up and walked on, "Trakin, what makes Celestin and Mythalia's relationship seem so perfect?"_

_"Is their relationship really that perfect __Aurora__? Why do you compare theirs to ours?"_

_"Is it love?"_

_"Do you deny our love?"_

_"I don't Trakin. I'm just afraid. I don't want to go Trakin."_

_"I love you with every fiber of my being, and I can't live without you. Don't you understand? There is nothing to fear with this love…"_

_"And I'm sure that's how it was when you and Morgan walked through that gate together." __Aurora__ spoke as her skirt flailed in the wind. Quickly, she heard a sound come out Trakin's mouth, but overpowered it with her own words, "Don't take what I say the wrong way. I am not and was not jealous in the least when you went through that gate with Morgan. It is getting late…we should go inside Trakin." She felt a cold breeze wave past her, as she slid open the door allowing Trakin to walk in first. The two parted and each fell asleep in their individual rooms. __Aurora__ stepped into her room, and got ready for sleep. When she walked to her place of rest, something rested on her pillow._

_"A box and a note?"__ Aurora whispered, opening the letter, which was from Trakin. He confessed his true emotions, " Don't feel pressured to go through the gate with me. I will wait for you forever, and when your heart is ready I will go with you. Till death do we part. Love, Trakin…" Opening the box, she found something priceless, a necklace of the finest material with a heart, and an engraving behind that read: "I will always be a part of you. –Trakin." _

_"Trakin…I'm lost." __Aurora__ lay down to rest, and cried herself to sleep. Hours passed by and the morning came dawning upon the house, where Mythalia and Celestin sat in the main room talking of something important. Suddenly, Trakin walked in and the talking ceased, as Mythalia looked over at Celestin, who nodded at her._

_"Is something the matter?" Trakin asked watching, as the both of them looked each other in the eyes._

_"Trakin…she's gone." Mythalia said looking off to the side, "And I don't think that she plans on…"_

_"What?!"__ Trakin gasped in astonishment, and walked towards what once was Mythalia and __Aurora__'s room._

_"Trakin!"__ Mythalia got up to go after him._

_"No…you shouldn't. He needs some time to think things out." Celestin held her hand gently clasped between his own._

_"Maybe you're right…" __Aurora__ looked back down at Celestin, and took her position at his side._

_Meanwhile, in the hallways, Trakin walked over to __Aurora__'s room, and opened the door to find a note and the box resting on the dresser. Walking over to the dresser, he opened the letter to find __Aurora__'s impeccable handwriting._

Dearest Trakin:

I thank you for the necklace, and I am sorry for leaving on such short notice. You will always be in my heart; I want you to know that. However, I am afraid I cannot stay because I'm unsure of myself. It's not you at all, because you have been the largest support I could need through the good and bad. Don't try to find me please. I'll be gone for a while and I don't know if or when I'll be coming back. I love you with all my heart.  ~Love, Aurora

_As he read the letter, Trakin's eyes widened in great shock, and pain, as he opened the box and closed it. Marching out of the room, tears streamed down his face, and he prepared himself for a journey far from home._

"But Aurora…why must your heart be so cold? You're not the same Aurora I knew 20 years past!" Trakin called to the fairy that merged with the crowds of gods and goddesses.

"We all change. It is time you accept that change." She pressed on forward leaving a pained Trakin to be engulfed by a crowd. It wasn't right that in a world where there was supposed to happiness, pain and suffering roamed about solely depleting the joys of life…and they all knew it deep in their hearts.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter 15**

One day after a resting period of four days, Morgan, Urd, and Skuld all sat in a room in Keiichi's place, where Belldandy and Keiichi sat listening to the situation back home with Viviane Melusina. After Morgan told the others her story for the first and second time, Belldandy opened her mouth to ask a question.

"So do you know of Mythalia's situation at all? About her and Celestin I mean…" Belldandy watched Urd, Skuld, and Morgan.

"No, we haven't been able to get in contact with either of them. We visited the both the other day but it seemed as if they were out or something." Skuld replied, hearing a mumble from Urd and a smirk following that inaudible sound.

"Urd?" Keiichi looked at the eldest goddess, who continued smirking.

"They were probably making up…" she imparted her ideas softly to Belldandy, who sat before her.

"Urd! I warned you about interfering. These are matters of heart. They cannot be toyed with."

"No interference on my part." She raised her hands in objection, "You know Celestin…he gets mad and then with a bit of rest and relaxation he's calm and tranquil once again. Time for the storm to pass."

"Knowing you and your tricks, Urd," Morgan began, "You probably interfered with the rest and relaxation part didn't you?"

"How could you accuse me of using my love potions on a couple of the past?" Urd exclaimed, "Anyway, we've got more important things to worry about don't we Morgan?"

"Yes we do." Morgan stated, her eyes becoming dull once again, "Viviane Melusina is acting fast. She's preparing, and I fear that she might have finished the final stages of her plan with the help of Mythalia."

"Do you know anymore other than that?" Keiichi inquired watching as Morgan turned to face him and Belldandy.

"No I do not. However, I get the feeling that Mythalia would know something."

"How would she? We eradicated the virus in her system with the help of Celestin's magic didn't we?" Skuld placed a finger on her cheek in a pensive state of mind, "Therefore, she would be finished with Mythalia wouldn't she?"

"Not necessarily. Mythalia is her main and only link to the Goddess System and the heavens. She wouldn't go away so quickly; she can always regain control of Mythalia. From this I can conclude that demolition of the system will begin internally…" Morgan deduced from her gathered information. "Yet she's powerful, I do not know how we will fare when the time comes. I hope well though."

"Let's go visit Mythalia…" Keiichi stood up.

"Keiichi?" Belldandy looked up at him, "But…" His gaze fixed themselves down upon her in concern for their friend, "I understand."

"Has Peorth been informed yet?" Keiichi inquired looking at Morgan, who nodded her approval. 

"We've told her what we know, and that's about it." Urd said, "So let's get going. We don't know how much worse things can get."

Using their modes of dimensional transportation, the five of them arrived in the heavens at Mythalia and Aurora's place of residence to find Celestin waiting the arrival of a particular person.

Meanwhile, at the Goddess Headquarters, where Peorth directed her subordinates in tending to the system, Mythalia and Aurora spoke with Peorth.

"So, everything is better now is it?" Peorth inquired diverting her attention from the mainframe over to that of her two friends.

"It seems so. He still doesn't remember, but he's not as intolerable as before." She yielded a smile, as the three of them began to walk around the room.

"I told you…it only takes some rest." Peorth said holding her arms, watching what business was circulating in the room with Yggdrasil. "Which reminds me, I think Morgan wanted to speak with you today, Mythalia, back at Flower Point."

"Morgan?" Aurora whispered turning her head away as her eyes turned cold involuntarily.

"Do you know her Aurora?"

"Yes I do, and she's a wonderful person, but it's something else that is bothering me, which is not of importance." She spoke quick and sharply.

"Oh…alright. Well, Peorth, do you have any idea as to what time Morgan was planning to meet?"

"Sunset…" Peorth spoke looking at Yggdrasil, as her eyebrows furrowed in wonder as something appeared on screen, "I'll meet you later! Ere! Give me an update on the system…" she ran to her chair, and watched the whole terminal reading the stats, "This isn't looking good…" Mythalia smirked discreetly, as both her and Aurora walked out the room. Upon the request of Mythalia, the both of them headed to the Lake of Venetia, where the sun glistened on the waters of the lake.

"Aurora…why do you deny the feelings in your heart?" Mythalia looked up at the final rays of the sun, as the few strands of hair that caressed her face fell back.

"Deny what Mythalia? Is that all everyone has to harass me about? Can't you all see that I'm just fine?" the fairy turned away, as her hair spinned about her shoulders.

"If you find that misery is alright Aurora, which I know you do not, then everything would be fine. I know you Aurora; you say that everything is okay, when truly deep down inside there is some unexplainable emotion. Can't I help as I once used to?"

"I…" Aurora began, but was interrupted with Mythalia's soft words.

"Please. For old times sake, and the feeling that a piece of my past still remains with most of my past life gone." Mythalia glanced over at Aurora.

"Very well then…"

"You're holding back Aurora. Trakin is someone whose love is hard to come by. Don't let it all go to waste. I don't want you to have a heart full of regret in the end…" she placed a reassuring hand on Aurora's shoulder.

"Thank you. You do too much for me. To tell you the truth, I was slightly envious of the perfection of your relationship with Celestin…"

"You can have a perfect relationship with Trakin yourself if you believe. You have to wish for the best to come out of everything, and the cards will play your way. I am sure of it." Quickly the sun began to fade below the horizon, as she turned from the lake, glancing back at Aurora, her gray eyes shining vibrantly with a deep truth. "Morgan is waiting on us, or rather me. Let's go."

The two of them disappeared, appearing at their home in the heavens. Outside the door, Morgan awaited Mythalia's arrival, but saw someone she didn't expect.

"Aurora?" Morgan looked up astonished and in utter surprise to see a familiar face, "Long time no see."

"Same here Morgan. It's a shame we have to meet on such ominous terms isn't it?" Aurora walked inside passing by Morgan, and glancing over at Mythalia for a mode of reassurance.

"Should we take a walk Morgan? Perhaps in the fields?" Mythalia asked, as Morgan approved. The two young women floated over to the fields, and Mythalia took the stand.

"So what is it that you want Morgan? Something with Melusina?"

"…"

"What is she to you?" Mythalia inquired stopping her walk 10 steps ahead of Morgan, who halted with the mention of her cousin's name.

"She's my cousin, and I am governing her lands to be brief. She went through the same problems as I did with the Judgment Gate except her punishment was much more severe, since she was half demon and half fairy. Different time periods call for different measures. Her and her lover were forced to fight each other, and to take the defensive and protect herself; she had no other option but to kill him despite her refusal to do so. This is her revenge against the gods, but this is wrong."

"So you're her cousin…" Mythalia absorbed the information.

"Mythalia, what is going on between you and Viviane Melusina? I have to know…" she began the interrogation as Mythalia shook her head, "Are you sworn to secrecy?"

"No…but to protect everyone and every living thing here in heaven I must…"

"Do you think it will help to keep it contained?! We can do more to help if we know the situation." Morgan spoke, "You must exploit my cousin's plans, Mythalia…"

"I must what? Exploit Melusina's plans? Did you not comprehend what I have just told you? If I do that, this will surely mean your immediate end."

"By what means?"

"Her message to you is…'The Two Staves of Litrenel'." Mythalia watched as Morgan gasped in astonishment and utter surprise, backing away.

"Litrenel?" Morgan began to walk back to the house.

"Those were her exact words in my sleep. Nothing more and nothing less." She simply followed suit. "Do you mind informing me about them?"

"It's a long story better to be told to everyone than one alone." As Morgan spoke, Mythalia looked up at the sky, feeling a strong force pulling her towards it.

"I'll be back…" Mythalia turned around walking to some unknown destination within the forest. _Morgan… _Hearing the rustle of the leaves and a familiar yet faint voice whisper, Morgan turned around to find no one there.

"Melusina…?" Morgan flashed open her eyes in recognition of the voice. Running inside to inform the others, she found all exempt Celestin awaiting their arrival, "Did he…?"

"What's wrong Morgan?" Peorth inquired looking up as the door opened.

"Celestin…Mythalia…they're walking into a black hole of death…" Morgan said.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter 16**

Soon, a goddess appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the room where the discussion was being held. Peorth stood up recognizing the goddess as one that worked in taking care of the mainframe.

                "Peorth, the system is out of control. There is a virus deep in the system. Ere, Chrono, and Ex are trying to keep everything under control, but it's getting to be too much seeing that the source is unknown."

                "Could that be?" Morgan looked up upon hearing the news, "Melusina…through Mythalia she was able to input the virus…"

                "I thought that she has not been allowed to use it at all, let alone activate it…" Keiichi gave his input.

                Peorth thought about the situation. "Cyrene, do you have any idea or clue as to which sector it's coming from?" 

                "It's penetrated all levels of security, even those of your Superiors."

                "Only one person can use that system though." Urd explained, "It's you Peorth. My guess is that using a dormant virus Melusina was able to use Mythalia as a medium to penetrate through the system using your file. With your file, she would have access to the most important of information, especially those of your Superiors."

                "What? No way…" Peorth shook her head in disbelief, "You all go on ahead and assist Celestin and Mythalia. Cyrene, move on ahead of me. Prepare a manual scan of my system information."

                "Huh? Yes…I understand." The goddess with long earthly brown hair disappeared, as Peorth followed, but was stopped by Urd.

                "Be careful. Try to avoid the penetration of another virus. She might have downloaded more than one." Urd watched as Peorth disappeared.

Meanwhile, in the forest, birds flew from their nests in response to a dark and cold feeling that dwelled in the heart of the forest. With zombie-like eyes, she walked, lost through the forest heading to the overpass of the river, where Celestin was waiting and watching as she passed by.

                "Mythalia…" He looked up at her figure, which swayed while walking to the bridge. Turning her head looking at him, she flashed open her eyes, and outstretched her hand. As a wave of dark energy pinned him against the tree, a scythe of the dark energy sliced open the sleeve of his clothing and punctured his skin. Lowering her hand, her gray eyes grew darker as she stared into Celestin's eyes. "You've sided with the evil haven't you?!" No answer was heard from Mythalia, as she stood still then moved on while her angel, Serenata Jade, emerged from her back, and fully formed into its own individual angel. "That's…impossible!" He watched in astonishment, tearing himself from his pinned down position against the tree.

                "Celestin! What the…?!" Urd called to the god, who stood face-to-face with Mythalia's angel, "That's impossible for her to accomplish alone. Only demons can achieve such a feat. This is definitely the work of Melusina…" 

                "What is it?" Skuld ran forward, but halted when she saw the vision before her two eye, "Oh my goodness!" She looked at the angel decked out in a style of her own. Everything was black against her pale skin, and her eyes were shielded by the darkness. 

                "The darkness has begun to take over her…it's only a matter of time. Celestin, Aurora! Move on ahead! The rest of them will take care of her here." Morgan called to the two closest to Mythalia, "Follow her!" Morgan called out to Celestin and Aurora, as Mythalia turned a corner to an empty circle in the middle of the forest.

Meanwhile, at headquarters, Chrono, Ere, and Ex sat before the system screen as red dots multiplied increasing their surface area tenfold by the second.

                "Peorth!" Chrono called quickly glancing over at their leader, as her hands glided down the strings and the bar in her left hand moved quickly and with accuracy, "What should we do about the virus? We can't find its source, which is making it much harder to trace."

                "…" Peorth looked forward at the screen watching as the three technician goddesses worked diligently, but slowed down for a second when no reply was heard from Peorth.

                "Miss Peorth. The manual scan is prepared and ready…"

                "Peorth?" Ere looked up at her commander, who kept her head bent as a solemn expression fell upon her face. "What is she talking about?"

                "Is it…? Was it downloaded onto your system?" Ex inquired, never removing her gaze from her controls.

                "Yes it was. A dormant virus that made its way through the most sensitive of all systems…my own." Peorth looked up, and stepped down off of the elevated platform, "Ere…I want you to keep a check on any information that is flowing in from my system. There might be another virus hidden. "

                "Yes ma'am…" Ere looked up from her work and saluted her commander.

                "Let's go…" Peorth said to Cyrene, as the both of them walked into a room on which engraving spread out, looped and curled. Stepping in the middle of the platform, Peorth placed a glove on her hand specially made for goddess computer work. As a ball of light energy covered her, she allowed the system to de-fragment her as she kept her arms held up. Taking her left hand, she began the manual scan and magnified and minimized the size with the plucking of the strings.

Meanwhile, back in the forest at Flower Point, Belldandy, Urd, and Skuld tried to take care out the angel that was before them.

                "Don't kill her Urd…" Belldandy called to Urd, as she began with a chant. Dark gray clouds surrounded the area and thunder roared, while lightening began to strike. As she raised her hands, a platform for lightening absorption formed, and gathered in energy and power. Bringing down her hands, she focused her lightening attack at Mythalia's angel of nature, which dodged her attack with great speed aiming for Urd, who quickly separated with her angel, World of Elegance. In her assault, Serenata Jade removed a blade of grass from the ground with her hand, and made it into a deadly spear, with which she positioned to attack World of Elegance. As she projected forward, Belldandy removed an earring from her ear, and made a staff to use as a defense weapon against the spear protecting World of Elegance.

                "Skuld! I need your assistance. She's too much to fight alone!" Belldandy screamed holding Serenata Jade off with her staff, as her angel, Holy Bell appeared to assist her in holding the enemy off.

                "Huh?" Skuld watched as a storm kicked up suddenly, and the trees began to move. Suddenly, like a cry of death, the trees cried a sorrowful tune, and the branches attacked Skuld, who dodged the assault in the nick of time, but failed to see another attack aimed at her. Like a needle in a haystack, a piece of grass elongated and formed a javelin aimed right at Skuld's back.

                "Skuld!" Urd cried, as another javelin was aimed for her as well, but was well protected by her angel. As the weapon edged closer, something appeared out of thin air and disappeared with Skuld later re-appearing next to Urd.

                "…Who are you?" Skuld asked looking up at the astonishingly good-looking man with turquoise eyes, and dark brown hair like that of the rich, fertile earth.

                "A friend for now…" he said with a smile on his face, as he lit his finger with a small ball of flame. Blowing across the flame, it ignited and engulfed another spear, which turned to ashes. "Belldandy! Keep her feet off of the ground…"

                "Alright!" she responded luring the enemy into the air, and fighting an air battle. Using her angel of wind, Holy Bell, Belldandy threw her enemy off balance, but then it vanished into thin air. Looking around for a minute, no attack came. "Could it be?" she exclaimed as she lowered herself to the ground. "Mythalia!" The three goddesses and one god ran in the direction Celestin, Morgan, and Aurora had gone in before. Turning behind the corner, they saw…


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter 17**

Meanwhile, in the circle in the forest, Mythalia continued her moment of hypnosis swaying from side to side as she stood in one location. Celestin, at that moment, held a mixture of emotions in his heart, a deep underlying confusion. As he reached out to go after Mythalia, Aurora held his arm and advised him against that action with a simple shake of the head.

                "Don't Celestin…"

                "What do you mean Aurora? She's betrayed us…by siding with the darkness. She's vowed her allegiance with…" Celestin prepared to attack, the woman lost in a different world.

                "She's being possessed, can't you see it Celestin?"

                "…Don't stop me Aurora." He raised hand to attack the woman at his side, who had lost all reasoning.

                "Celestin! No!" Morgan called to him, pleading with him to not attack. "Without her angel of nature, she is defenseless, and your attack would mean her death…"

"Doesn't she deserve to die?" he inquired, causing both fairies to look up in disbelief. "She is a threat to this world. She must…"

                "Celestin…" a soft and gentle voice called, as her words became the soft calming breeze of the night, "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…" Mythalia turned around, her eyes still far and distant, but her heart clearly there as tears were emitted from the sides of her eyes. "I did this to protect you…to warn you. I revived you for that same reason. My time is now ending here. This is my goodbye." Lifting herself off of the ground, she defied gravity and passed over to Celestin. Removing the ring from her hand, she took his hand, and turned it over and opened it. Gently, she placed the ring in his hand. "Do not seal my memories…yours are already contained within that. It is your will to remem…" Suddenly, a shockwave of darkness from the clouds came down and struck her body with dark lightening, "AHHHHH! It is…your…will to remember Celestin…that will…that will…unlock…unlock…the…the…key…" Leaves fell to the ground, and the beautiful Mythalia fell as her hair untied itself forming a wave of darkness behind her, as her angel appeared by her side. 

"Mythalia…" Celestin said unsure what to make of the scene, as he walked out of the group through the forest to the river. Suddenly, a rustle in the bushes was heard. Behind them, Belldandy, Keiichi, Urd, the unknown man and Skuld all resided.

"Let's go…" Skuld said only to be held back by the unknown, yet very handsome young man, "What…?" she hissed.

"Don't go…" the unknown man spoke.

"Whoever is behind the bushes may come out now…" Aurora said never removing her gaze, as two staves slammed down into the earth, causing a tremble. Skuld, who disappeared to get out of his hold, reappeared at Celestin's side along with Belldandy and Keiichi. Lastly, Urd walked out with the man following suit. The eight goddesses, gods, human, and fairies all watched as their beloved friend lay with her hair strewn out as a fallen goddess of legend. As the angel and body became one, a figure emerged from behind Mythalia's fallen body. She turned around as her rich black hair covered her fairy figure. Her eyes confessed the darkness in her heart and the pain of many decades long past.

"Gods…goddesses…human…fairies, my own kin…" She said her voice bitter and cold.

"Viviane Melusina!" Morgan called to her cousin, as she emerged forth in her fairy form, "How could you?!"

"And my own cousin…who stole the throne from me." She removed one of the staves from the ground, and prepared to attack.

"Don't attack…" Mythalia spoke to Melusina, who simply glared at her figure and pushed her aside violently. With the aim of her staff at the enemy, she blew a strong dark gust of wind at Morgan sending her flying.

"What's wrong with you Morgan? Finally understanding the fate of betrayal? That's what happens…" Melusina said standing down, "You used be an advocate of my beliefs, and look at you now. A disgrace to your family, my family. The whole fairy system."

"Please stop this Melusina…" Mythalia sat up, looking at the group of people before her, "You will have your revenge. You are wasting energy, which you could put to better use another time." She looked up at her superior with the utmost admiration.

"Mythalia…" Aurora called to her best friend, "You have to snap out of it!"

"…" She slowly tilted her head over to look at Aurora, who pulled Celestin out from behind the crowds, as he kept his head bent and focused on the ring in his hand. 

                "Celestin! You must remember! Your mind is not completely lost is it?"

"I know he's Celestin…he's my chief enemy…" Mythalia breathed venomously, causing Celestin to lift his head up in response.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter 18**

Everyone stood up shocked not knowing what to do. Melusina looked over at the former mentor and smiled. In his eyes, there was a fear of something, but it wasn't the enemy before him. _This…this…seems so familiar. This situation._ _This woman I've seen before. Mythalia…why does this seem so familiar. _His mind kept on playing those same words over and over, until he couldn't bear it anymore, and tried to dismiss the thought. Watching her eye for eye as she walked forward, he stood his ground ready to defend with what he possibly could in the case of an attack.

"Celestin?" she smirked, "Remember me?"

"Unfortunately, I do…"

"Good…" she said briefly, as she launched her attack on him with her staff, which he dodged, attacking her with his own attack power from the palm of his hand. Mythalia watched with darting eyes that followed every move and focused on the face of the one named Celestin. Slowly, from the recesses of her heart, a flood of darkness was being forced out, but to no avail did it go. It remained, as a teardrop escaped from her eyes. Celestin, enrapt by her misery, watched the lonely tear fall to the ground, as she fell to her knees. With the quick movement of the body and twist of the wrist, Melusina brought her staff, which transformed into a sword, at his neck. "No good…" she said bitterly, taking her staves and Mythalia's hand as they both elevated into the sky. Removing the final piece of her past, she tore off her necklace from about her neck and tossed it down, while breathing words of advice into Celestin's mind. _Celestin__…don't fall into the grasps of the darkness as I have…my love…_Looking up at the clouded night sky, Celestin smirked sorrowfully, as he felt tears form in his eyes.

"Celestin…" Aurora watched as he smirked and walked away, his injury becoming apparent as blood flowed down his arm, "You're injured." She stepped forward to touch Celestin's shoulder, but he retreated.

"Let me be." He spoke coldly, "Let my sorrow flow out of this wound…"

"Don't be absurd Celestin." Trakin said standing before his friend, "Killing yourself with the pain and indulging in the sorrow of love won't help anyone."

"You couldn't possibly understand…" he turned abruptly on his heels. As he flashed open his eyes, all reality became a blur of colors, figures lost in a sea of confusion and hopelessness. Darkness washed over him, and a light shone at the end of the tunnel for a brief second then faded. All words spoken became silence, and all reason became lost as he fell into the arms of the earth.

_It was a beautiful song full of life and harmoniously joyful. It warmed his heart, and made all thoughts pass. The song became a smile, which warmed the hearts of many, young and old, joyful and sorrowful. Her song was a gift of life, and a blessing from those on high. The radiant sun beamed down upon her as if some unreachable figure of one's imagination. Slowly, a smile was directed in his direction, and it captured his eye, as he looked up at one so fair…_

The morning lark was no comparison to her song, and a strangely familiar tune rang through his ears, as he opened his eyes. Dawn was on the horizon, and the figure that sat next to him remained sleeping. Sitting across the room at the table, her brown hair draped about her delicate expression, as she focused on the letter-writing task at hank. From its weakened position, his fingers stirred and rose as if doing so by some mystical force of nature. Soft words floated from his lips, a cry for love…

                "Mythalia…" he reached out to the woman before him, as she rushed to his side. Quickly, before slipping back into a deep sleep, his eyes readjusted themselves to find unexpectedly that as his heart did, his eyes betrayed him in love. 

                "Celestin…" Aurora took his hand, which suddenly grew cold, "Celestin! No! Could he be…?" Aurora dropped the pen that she held in one hand to grasp his one hand between the both of hers, "…dead?"


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter 19**

_An awakening of the mind and spirit.__ A once in a lifetime chance. That was her love to him. It was divinity in its highest form, and truly precious that much he understood. But how much does a friendship measure in comparison to love? He wanted to know…he wanted to remember…to feel whatever it was that he felt when he had been with Mythalia. Opening his eyes, he found himself in a place he failed to recognize._

_                "Where am I?" his spirit whispered in a soft yet clear tone of voice._

_                "Celestin…do you remember?" a familiar and faint voice called through his mind._

_                "No…of what do you speak?" he inquired following a road of darkness not knowing where to step next._

_                "Then let me impart unto you all those reminiscences that we shared, but locked away in our hearts…" Mythalia appeared opening her arms, as she leaned forward to fall in his arms only to dissolve into light particles. Light danced about his figure rejuvenating the soul, and penetrating the skin. Suddenly, akin to lightening on a stormy day, his body was shocked strongly with a resurgence of memories lost and forgotten. Pupils dilated in absorption of his starting days studying the gods' techniques to his final moments with Mythalia and the ring. Like a prick to the heart, his mind chose one of the most beloved of all memories for him._

_It was a moment of the past, but held so vividly in his mind, now that he could envision it like never before. Never before had he seen someone as beautiful as she. It was a myth or fairy tale beyond the imagination. There he sat one lonesome morning beyond all god and goddess civilization. With one leg dangling over the edge of the sturdy tree branch, and the other propped up, Celestin leaned against the trunk of the tree looking at the beautiful scenery over the hills and vales. From out of a tree, as if singing the requiem for a lost loved one, her frail body emerged draped in vines of the finest white lilies. Her ashen dress swerved around her feet carrying a piece of the forest with her as she moved along, her hands pressed together in prayer. Walking to the edge of the cliff, her face remained shielded behind her long tresses of auburn hair, as her lips moved softly echoing the song of doves. In harmony with her sorrowful melody, doves lifted her hems of her skirt from the ground, as she stepped closer to the cliff's edge, placing her feet on the edge. Suddenly, a landing of footsteps was heard behind her, as she turned around her hair adhering to her semi-tear streaked face._

_                "You are in Trakin's class aren't you? What's your name?" Celestin asked as he approached her even closer._

_                "Don't move closer!" she shouted, as she spinned her dress around, the doves following suit, "I'm Mythalia and yes, I'm in Trakin's class." _

_                "For what reason are you going to jump, Mythalia?" the young boy known as Celestin inquired gently._

_                "I…you wouldn't understand. You probably live the perfect life…" she said eyeing the forest of trees that stood before her, as she continued to retreat to the edge of the cliff._

_                "In what way? No one leads a perfect life, because every life has some flaw in it. Please, let me help you." He said outstretching his hand as an invitation to the young goddess. Carefully, she eyed both his hand and his eyes to see if his offer was truly genuine. "Do you not trust me?"_

_                "I…" Slowly, she began to break down, as she walked towards him taking his hand and falling to her knees._

_                "What's wrong?" Celestin knelt down beside her.                                                                              _

_                "I…my friend, Aurora, and I, we got into an argument…and she truly doesn't forgive me at all." She responded, as she sniffed preparing to cry once again, "You see she's a fairy, and I'm a goddess. It's not fair sometimes…but I feel as if…"_

_                "Is that really something you want to jump down there over?" Celestin pointed to the edge of the cliff, as she looked across and over at his face. "It's not worth it. It's a choice between not seeing __Aurora__ again, and taking a chance that she will forgive and hopefully, forget."_

_                "…" Mythalia's tears continued but lessened, as Celestin took out a handkerchief._

_                "Here you go. You look really pretty when you smile…I've seen you smile when you're with your mentor, Diana. So smile more if you would please. It really makes my day." He smiled as she took the handkerchief and dried her eyes. He was only but a young man (your typical 12 year-old), but he knew the meaning of true beauty within and outside as well._

_Slowly love developed between the two, as Celestin relived the dream of a past long ago. It had been during their final moments as students to becoming graduates. Aurora, Trakin, Celestin, and Mythalia, all held a gathering for the students of their graduating class at __Aurora__ and Mythalia's place of residence. After the main discussions past, Celestin took Mythalia's hand and led her out the door after checking to see if Aurora and Trakin had everything in control despite the fact that everything was very civilized as proper gods and goddesses. The two of them walked through the forest passing by the river where fireflies lit the pathway alongside the stream of water._

_                "Where are we going Celestin? The gathering is back that way…" Mythalia pointed in the other direction keeping up with Celestin._

_                "I know. Don't worry." he said glancing back at her, as he assisted her up the levels of rocks, as they approached a serene and calm area out of the forest._

_                "It's beautiful Celestin." Mythalia said admiring the soothing, rushing waterfalls and beyond nature an atmosphere of black fading into deep blue at the horizon. Stars lit up the sky as fireflies brightened the passages through the forest. Up above, the full moon radiantly shone casting its light down upon the two lovers, who held hands and each other. Suddenly, Celestin's harmonious whistle graced the winds sending forth a message. "What's going on Celestin?" Placing his fingers to her lips, he silenced her as she smiled. Immediately, a dove appeared at Celestin's side with a white lily in its beak, and another appeared with a platinum necklace in its beak as well._

_                "For whom I love with all my being." He spoke, a hand gesturing to the first dove to place the lily in Mythalia's hand. "I'll always be close to your heart…" Gently, the next dove placed the second item in his hand, which he unlocked and placed around her neck re-locking it._

_                "No, Celestin, you'll always be in my heart…" she looked up into his eyes, as the both leaned in the final kiss of their childhood lives. _

Passage of time from day to day changed everything in their lives as Celestin saw. Like a dagger thrown into the heart, everything ended with the brief run through of his final moments with Mythalia before Melusina took over his body. As all dreams do, they end. A deep gasp for air came about, as Celestin shot up from his resting position with his head in his hands. It came back to him…his memories. Leaning back into the sheets, he looked over to his left to find the window still closed, but dawn coming upon them, and there Aurora sat near the window with Trakin sleeping on the wall opposite his feet. Glancing to his right, the ring shone vibrantly, as he sat up, and took the object into his hands watching it intensely as his memories of his only love played over and over continuously in his mind.

                "Mythalia…why have you left me alone in such misery?" Celestin shivered, as he succumbed to the tears that penetrated the barriers of his eyes.

Meanwhile, at the Goddess Headquarters, much turmoil occurred within the building. Peorth still remained checking the system, and ran the final scan through. As the final moments of the examination came to a close, Peorth closed off the scanning system, and walked out of the room looking at the Goddess System itself. It was only a matter of time before everything would start shutting down one by one, and malfunctioning.

                "49% of the system has been corrupted, and chance of recovery is 28%." Chrono called out to Peorth.

                "Chances of Urd and Skuld's regression are very likely then." Peorth said walking over to her high seat, "Any other information pertaining to any portals that have been open within the area?"

                "Peorth, ma'am, Mythalia's program has been corrupted, and is lost currently." One goddess spoke, "We can't trace the time that we lost her either."

                "What?!" Peorth exclaimed, "…No, this can't be happening. Chrono, Ere, Ex…take care of things while I consult the council." Immediately with the utmost urgency, she headed out of the central system, walking through the hallway to those doors, which had become increasingly familiar every since Mythalia returned. Stepping in, she walked over to the platform and stood before her advisor, "Sir, reporting. The system's condition is witnessing some problems. Last I checked, 49% has been corrupted and there is only a 28% chance of recovery. Regression of Urd and Skuld is also a possibility, among other goddesses as well. Mythalia's system has been destroyed and is currently lost making it hard to trace its source let alone the time of corruption."

                "Inform Urd and Skuld of this matter immediately. Vaccination will not be possible. If this is the same virus as used by Celestin, it is futile to even try. All I can say is that you must find Melusina, and destroy her by all means. As for Mythalia, it will be hard to say." Her superior responded, "She might have to die right along side the enemy. You must fight this battle quick though."

                "Yes sir. I will leave the strategy up to Aurora."

                "Do not allow your emotions to cloud your judgment. That is extremely important; pass that information onto the fairy, Aurora. It is feared that you may have to make your own decisions from here on out Peorth. Since the virus has penetrated to the main system, they have slowly begun to dismantle the system particularly the council's own. We wish you all the best."

                "I…I will sir. For the sake of happiness and love." Peorth saluted before stepping outside, and heading back towards the mainframe. _Celestin__…we'll need your assistance from here on out. For the one that you once loved so dearly is also close to our hearts, it is only you who can make the dramatic difference now and save her from the wretched grasp of evil._ As she glanced over at the array of flowers that bordered the hallways, a sorrow pained in her heart, as she turned to walk through the doors.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Chapter 20**

A goblet of silver adorned with black opals sat in her hand as she swirled the last of her drink. Sitting upright, Melusina placed the cup down. As she stood up, she stretched out her hands, as two staves appeared one in each hand. In her heart there was a deep never forgotten bitterness. Her story indeed was a sad one, but she didn't ask for anyone's pity or sympathy.

                "Mythalia…" Melusina called, as the goddess appeared dressed in all black, as her eyes remained still and emotionless. Darkness screamed, as she remained bowed before her new master and lord. "It must begin…and swift and fast it must be. They must suffer and deal with sorrow beyond imagination."

                "Where to first?" her voice was hollow, and void of emotion creating a mysterious obscurity all on its own.

                "That which poses the greatest threat…Celestin must be eradicated." She struck her right staff on the ground, as Mythalia stood up and took her position at Melusina's side, "Nymphs of the springs and rivers, trees, and mountains…Naiads, Dryads, and Oreads…appear before me to do my will." Armies of all three appeared before Mythalia, who held bows and arrows. "Now go, and strike him with this…" she handed Mythalia a charm that penetrated the skin embedding itself in her palm, "The Poison of Reanin…"

                "Yes, milady…" Mythalia knelt down on her knees for a final payment of respect to Viviane Melusina before she disappeared off to complete her mission.

                "Feeble minds and hearts shalt break under the false pretense of hope, crushed by the reality of life and love…" Viviane Melusina whispered closing her eyes and smile content with her plan for destruction.

All afternoon, he spent in the fields looking up at the sky occasionally glancing at the ring and necklace. As the sun shifted its position gradually, Celestin began to observe things in a different light. Behind him, footsteps grew closer, and Aurora stood above him, as he remained deep in thought.

                "May I sit next to you?" she asked, as he sat up nodding his head in approval.

                "The past is something you should cherish deeply, but reliving it…" he sighed, "You begin to wonder was it worth the pain and agony to remember?"

                "Of course it was Celestin. Your memories shared with Mythalia are nothing in comparison to everything else. Those were moments of happiness and love…"

                "They _were_ those moments, but now they've corroded away and left me shards of glass massacring my heart." He spoke poetically, as if his heart were right before her eyes.

                "They have the chance to become that again Celestin. You mustn't lose faith in her. Deep down, not even the greatest amount of darkness could conceal her definite love for you."

                "I have faith in her. It's just that remembering those times…I wish I could've held her once more before all of this. Now that she's with Melusina, there is no guarantee that she'll make it out of this ordeal alive. With the news that Peorth has given us, it seems very likely that she will have no choice but to die with the darkness."

                "Listen to me Celestin…" Aurora's voice became strict. "Mythalia didn't resurrect you for nothing. It was her love for you that kept her at your side. Countless times could she have just turned away, and with your long absence she could have forgotten about you, but your memory remained in her mind vividly. There is no greater love than what you two share, and she would give up everything to stay by your side if she could and she did. Mythalia could have faced drastic penalties for your resurrection, but it was her devotion to you that kept her strong and unrelenting in her decision. She made sacrifices for you, because she knew that there would be a day when you two must fight, and she must die."

"And never speak soft words of life again?"

"No…Her true hope was that you would do the same for her when her time of death comes. Only you can save her from the bind she has contained herself in."

"Why did she get caught in this anyway? It was my problem wasn't it?"

"Yes it was, but she made that sacrifice to protect you. That's how you met with Belldandy; Melusina used your connections to implement her plan, but failed. It wasn't and never will be a waste."

"…" Celestin remained quiet. "So what of you and Trakin?" he glanced over at Aurora to see her figure stiffen in response to his name. "You are full of advice, but do you pay heed to your own words and apply it to your own life?"

"Sometimes…but Trakin and I are different you see."

"He told me about your falling out at the shopping center. Differences…"

"We are different. There is nothing I can do about that."

"But in love you are equal, Aurora. You must not forget that. It doesn't matter who you are, fairy, demon, god or goddess; love is love. There are no differences in love. You can love him, because you have loved him. You just refuse to let him understand what you truly feel."

"I don't believe you!" she exclaimed turning her head away. "I cannot and do not love him. There is no more to this relationship between myself and Trakin." She passed her hand on the petals of the flowers.

"By denying what truly exists in the depths of your heart, you are only prolonging the pain which you do not know you feel. I am only trying to help you before it's too late Aurora."

"It's already too late Celestin. There is naught to be done." She spoke standing up.

"He told me you were afraid of the Judgment Gate…"

"That is no longer the case. I could walk through that treacherous monster, that destroyer of love right now as we speak."

"Then why don't walk that gate with him?" Celestin inquired as Aurora stuttered in response not knowing how to respond to his question, "I fear for you Aurora. Fear that it will take some life-threatening event to make you realize that you love him. It isn't too late. You have control over your emotions, and I cannot tell you what to feel and when to feel it; yet, I can provide some assistance and advice from listening to Trakin's side of the story."

"Don't bother. You're wasting your breath on a lost cause." She turned on her heels and walked back to the house, only to feel some other presence nearby, as her ears picked up a vibration of darkness. "Huh?" Nearby, she felt the river stream out of control and waters of the waterfall form a whirlpool. As she turned around, the trees swayed violently, branches waving out of control in the wind. Below her feet, the earth trembled softly as she elevated herself off the ground to find Celestin joining her. "What's going on? I sense a dark presence." She watched as nymphs emerged from the trees, the earth, and the rivers hidden within the forest. 

"She's here…" Celestin whispered, looking up into the blank sky as a violent wind roared.

"Who?"

"Mythalia…" he watched as her figure appeared high in the sky, "Call upon the others Aurora."

"Right on it." She disappeared inside the house to give out the message. When she arrived in the kitchen, she found Urd with her bottle of sake, and Skuld with an ice cream cone, "Urd?! What happened to my bottle of sake?"

"Oh…sorry, I really needed it."

"You didn't have to drink the entire bottle. Peorth said you only need to drink it every now and then."

"I did…now is one second, then the next comes…and the whole cycle repeats." She spoke lifting her glass up for another drink.

"That's the least of my worries anyhow. Mythalia is back. Celestin needs your assistance outside." While Aurora spoke, Urd stopped drinking, and Skuld placed her spoon down looking up.

"You're kidding right?"

"Not kidding at all on this one. Why would I?"

"Let's go Skuld." Urd placed a serious expression on her face, while taking Skuld's hand and disappearing to the battle ground outside. Celestin remained standing, while everyone else took care of the nymphs around the area, watching Mythalia's eyes, cold and void of emotion. He didn't believe that was the same Mythalia he had grown to love in his lifetime. She had transformed into a completely different person, one that he couldn't recognize even if he tried to.

"Celestin…" Mythalia called his voice, not lovingly, but rather in a bitter and sour tone of voice, "Join me in the realm of darkness. It is calling us…" she spoke in a trance, "It is hopeless to even refuse the power you have long desired."

"Mythalia come to your senses! This is not you talking…"

"It very well is me Celestin. Do you not recognize me?"

"This person that stands before is not the Mythalia that I know. What I see is a goddess manipulated by the power of Viviane Melusina, a fairy looking for revenge." Celestin watched Mythalia in the eyes caringly and sincerely, as he stepped closer and closer to her figure, which lowered itself down to the ground.

"Celestin I…" Mythalia's eyes wandered, as she placed her head in her hands fighting an internal struggle. Suddenly, Serenata Jade appeared separating from Mythalia's body, and hovering above her, "…do not try to control me…" the skies darkened, as did Mythalia's eyes as she prepared her hands for an attack with the poison of Reanin.

                "Mythalia you must listen to me! I'm trying to save you from your own destruction!" He reached out to her touching her arm, but she pushed him away shrieking and causing the birds to cry in fear as she did. Placing her hands over her ears, as a whirlwind of leaves shot up from the ground surrounding her figure. As her power grew, it reached out to engulf Celestin, but he disappeared before it could reach him. "Mythalia you must harness your powers otherwise everything will get out of control, and you will upset the balance…"

"…" Blood pulsated through her veins, as her eyes remained opened and wide. While focusing her attack in Celestin's direction, she blasted a vine of poisonous leaves in his direction as a whip aiming for him, but missing.

"Celestin!" Belldandy called out to the god fighting Mythalia, as she blew away another group of nymphs coming after her.

"Mythalia…I will not fight you! You must trust me!"

"…I trust no one…not even you Celestin. We're over." She spoke as the whip formed a bow and arrow aimed at Celestin's heart, "This is the end…" The arrow charged in its position gathering energy in an array of colors as she prepared to launch the arrow.


	21. Chapter TwentyOne

**Chapter 21**

The arrow was shot, and although it missed Celestin it still struck him like a fatal thrust of a sword in the heart. It was unbearable, and even though he knew it was just Mythalia under the influence of someone else, her words struck him like lightening on a spring day full of sorrow pouring in torrents of rain. Regaining his memories was the worst thing he could have done in his lifetime, it only seemed to lead up to more pain in his present life. Celestin and Mythalia's eyes remained lock, but there was no attraction as before in their graduating years. Belldandy appeared at her mentor's side only to see undying pain in his eyes. The silence was unnerving, and everything between the three of them remained silent, until Mythalia raised her hand up for another attack with another bow and arrow. As she shot the arrow, Belldandy took her staff, and twisted it creating a shield reflecting Mythalia's attack. Suddenly taken by surprise, she was pinned down by Serenata Jade, as her own angel, Holy Bell fought off the enemy's advance.

                "Is there no hope?" he whispered softly against the wind, while everyone else fought bravely to protect the area.

Aurora fought alongside Trakin, and much to her dismay it felt as if something were reconnected between the both of them fighting as they did. As Naiads surrounded them with their bows and arrows drawn all trained on the both of them in the middle, Aurora transformed into her fairy form. Points of pink graced her cheeks, and her wings were a gradient of red fading to pink at the tips of the wings. Stretching back her arms as she emerged from a fetal position, the moonlight glistened upon her figure akin to glitter. Twirling her arm in the air, a swirl of glittering energy spiraled down her arm gathering into an attack. Gracefully, she released a lasso of energy from her hand knocking down the opponents that were closing in on her and Trakin. As she fought her battle moving farther away from Trakin's location, her ears picked up some foreign sound causing her to halt all movement, as the enemy still closed in on her.

                "Aurora! Watch out!" Trakin shouted, disappearing into stars of light and rematerializing over her figure, as he wrapped his arms around her taking an attack from a dryad in the tree that had launched an attack on Aurora.

                "Trakin! What…what did you do that for?" she spoke turning around to face the god, who had been smiling faintly placing all thoughts of the pain out of his mind.

                "Because I love you too much to see you get hurt Aurora. Anyway, it's nothing much…" he spoke, standing up, and aiming an attack at all the dryads resting in the trees, and spreading his energy in circle around them to destroy the other nymphs that surrounded them. Falling to his knees, he started to fall under the poison spell cast upon him as a result of the attack.

                "I could have handled it on my own…"

                "You can't always work alone Aurora…" he lifted up into the sky clearly drained of all energy, as Aurora followed suit watching as he floated over to assist Urd, who was taking on the dryads all on her own at this time.

                "Speak for yourself!" she called out to him, as he cast another powerful attack obliterating the enemies that were attacking Urd from behind. "You're such a stubborn fool…" she whispered softly flying over to assist Morgan and Skuld on the other end with the nymphs of the mountains, the oreads, which were plentiful.

"You're injured Trakin…" Urd said watching as he landed next to her. As she reached out a hand to help him, he retreated. "You shouldn't be fighting in the condition you are in." 

"This is the only way I can prove myself." He spoke, casting another attack on the enemies that surrounded them, and destroying the last few.

"What are you taking about Trakin?" Urd inquired, as he lifted himself up into the air once more, crouching over in pain, "You'll only kill yourself if you try to use another attack!"

"This is the only way I can confirm my beliefs. I know what I'm doing Urd! So…" he shouted taking the defensive, but not having the power to sustain, as he fell to the ground falling into the arms of Urd's angel, World of Elegance. From a distance, Aurora could see him falling from the high altitude straight into World of Elegance's arms. Reaching a hand up slightly to reach out for him, she retreated and turned back to her fight, a tear escaping the barrier of her eyes.

"Is there not a chance that all I have lived and died for might come true…?" he rose up to Mythalia's position, and touched her skin, which was cold as ice. Instantaneously like a shot of betrayal, Mythalia brought her hand to his chest, and touched his heart stinging him with the final drop of the poison of Reanin.

"Dreams are dreams…not reality. Feel the stinging reality of life, Celestin." Mythalia spoke, as Celestin lowered himself to the ground, a hand over his heart, "Fall back to the dust from whence you came. Idle banter will not change my heart, remember that." As Celestin knelt down on the ground doubling over in pain, the poison spread slowly making a slow transformation. Disappearing into the darkness, Mythalia left with her signature trail of leaves behind all covered in darkness, dropping the chain that sealed the power of the poison within her hand.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Peorth walked into the main control room, where everyone awaited her arrival. She had just departed for a short break and breath of air, but so much could happen within 5 minutes. Sitting down in her seat of authority, she yielded to a yawn before inquiring once again of the status. Suddenly, a green spot appeared on screen.

                "Ere what's that? Can you get a reading?"

                "It's a poison of some sort…but I cannot say from which system." Ere responded, while Peorth jumped down to ground level. Elevating herself in the air, she floated over to Euterpe, who was manning the controls and keeping tabs on the system information.

                "Euterpe…there is a reading of a poison. Can you tell me whose system?"

                "Celestin's ma'am. Also, Urd and Skuld…there seem to be some dramatic changes in their readings."

                "…" Peorth looked worried, as she remained silent. _Only one thing could cause that…regression…_ "Thank you…" Drifting over to her previous location, Peorth called upon Ex to scan something for her.

                "What is it ma'am?"

                "Corruption…"

                "It's over 50% now. Resting at 55% and increasing gradually. There is only a 26% chance of recovery. Could it be…?" Ex inquired, as Peorth looked off to the side.

                "Unfortunately, I'm afraid so. Regression…it's beginning."

                "And your superiors?" Chrono turned around for a brief second to catch a glimpse at Peorth peeking through her silver hair to find Peorth's brown hair shadowing her face.

                "System is locked down. Continue trying to prevent the total loss of all the files we have, and try to recover as much as possible." Peorth lifted her arm in a gesture to move along, turning around she returned to her seat and gave Urd and Skuld a call.

                "Hello, Mythalia and Aurora's residence." Keiichi answered politely.

                "Keiichi. I need you to do me a huge favor…" she said.

                "Sure what is it?" he inquired.

In Celestin's room, Aurora observed the vial that Mythalia had left behind, while Morgan tried to figure some antidote for the poison. Walking back and forth, she tried figuring out what kind of poison it could possibly be. It would only be a matter of time before Celestin would succumb to its full power and die surely.

                "There are many poisons that can result in death, but only a select few can do so with such a small amount…" Morgan watched the vial closely, as Aurora allowed it to touch the table and rest there.

                "What are such poisons?" Belldandy asked looking across at Morgan, and then down at Aurora.

                "There's the poison of Reanin, the poison of Wiare, the poison of Vilannia, and the poison of Riwara." Aurora stated briefly, "Wiare and Riwara don't cause death though."

                "Reanin and Vilannia do however. They both require the same ingredients for an antidote all exempt one that will cause death if not used to cure the appropriate poison. The Liane flower for Vilannia and the more rare Netria flower for Reanin." Morgan said, "There is one way to check though if I remember correctly. Reanin causes a clean death, whereas Vilannia causes one's body to become covered by the poisonous scales. That symptom is almost immediate." Morgan watched as Belldandy walked over to Celestin's figure, and pulled out his arm.

                "He's clear. It must be Reanin…" Belldandy said placing Celestin's arm back down. Suddenly, a knock was heard on the door. "Come in."

                "Telephone for you Aurora…" Keiichi said.

                "Thank you." Aurora stood up, and walked out of the room to the telephone, "Hello?"

                "Aurora?" Peorth called on the telephone line, "We have major problems back here. Regression has begun. Urd and Skuld are the ones most at risk. Belldandy will be fine though. Just make sure that they are alright, it can happen pretty quickly. In addition to that, our superiors have been shut down since the virus penetrated into the central command."

                "What's your status currently?"

                "55% corruption and 26% possible recovery. We are trying to recover some lost files as we speak, but it is proving to be a very difficult task."

                "We have some problems on our hands too. Celestin's system has been infected with a poison, and we can't figure whether it is Reanin or Vilannia." She held the phone to her ear while leaning against the wall.

                "I'm pretty sure we can match it here. Hold on." Peorth called out her command, while getting a reading from Euterpe, "Reanin…they have similar structures, but it's just a single code that differentiates the two. Anyway, this is just my warning to be aware."

                "Well, whatever you do, try to prevent the shutting down of Celestin's program and the three muses' programs as well alright? They are all vital and key to the whole process."

                "We'll try our hardest." She said signing off, as Aurora placed down the phone. As she walked through the hallways of her residence, she kept thinking of a strategy for the next battle, but her mind was too preoccupied with other topics to worry about it at that direct moment. When she entered the room, Belldandy sat waiting for Aurora's return, "Where'd Morgan go off to?"

                "She went to get the items necessary for the antidote. She was hoping that you would make the errand to retrieve the simpler items and prepare them for her. She had a good idea of where she could retrieve the Netria flower, and went in search mainly for that." Belldandy spoke with a solemn expression on her face, "What's the news from Peorth?"

                "Regression…" Aurora said when suddenly she heard the door slide open. "Come in…"

                "Umm…do you happen to have any clothes that can fit me?" Skuld walked in looking more like Urd's age, "Or maybe some ice cream? That sounds nice." 

                "Okay I'm having major problems with this outfit…" Urd walked in smaller than normal, around Skuld's previous height, "However, some sake sounds nice…" Belldandy and Aurora looked at each other with worried looks on their faces.

                "I think I have an extra bottle of sake somewhere in the cupboards of the kitchen. Belldandy could you do me a favor and fetch me the ice cream out of the freezer while I look for Urd's drink?" Aurora dashed outside.

                "Sure why not? It'd be nice if things were normal as always." Belldandy complied heading to the kitchen in a frenzy right behind Aurora, while Skuld and Urd followed suit, Skuld patting Urd on the head as she glared at the "oldest". 

Through the hallways, Mythalia walked to Viviane Melusina's chamber. As she approached the throne, she curtsied out of respect, and looked up at the fairy. With the simple gesture of her fingers, Mythalia walked forward slowly but her head held high. When within arms length of Melusina, she bowed deeply.

                "I have failed you milady."

                "Yes you have…miserably. However, I commend you on your victory over Celestin. Now everything shall go according to plan I believe?" she smirked cunningly.

                "Yes it will…"

                "We will make this the third strike, and take the victory home." She said standing up from her seat, and walking down the stairs to the walkway. "Prepare." she stated all she needed to say in one word as she exited her chamber. Disappearing to her own room, Mythalia lay herself down in the air. Slowly, subconsciously, a tear rolled down her cheek and another following another. _What's this I'm feeling? _She inquired of herself mentally, as she dried her eyes. Her heart was weak; the penetration of emotions through a thought-to-be emotionless barrier was simple in her case. She was a sympathetic person, and somewhere in her heart she knew that, but refused to believe such a thing. _Who…was I before all this? I…I don't remember a thing…_ Looking up at the dark walls that held her captive like a dove, she took her finger and wiped away the final tear that graced her cheeks.

Hours later, Morgan returned with the ever rare Netria flower, whose blues and purples shone vibrantly like the night sky that remained dark outside. In the kitchen, talking could be heard, as Morgan walked over to Celestin's room to find Keiichi holding a sleeping Belldandy in his arms as he rested his head atop hers. On the opposite wall, Aurora sat watching as Morgan stepped inside.

                "You're back…and with the flower…"

                "It took me a while to find a whole one for the antidote."

                "Everything else is mixed on the table, and the amethyst that you wanted is sitting next to it." Aurora stood up, as Morgan added both the gem and flower at the same time. A puff of blue smoke rose out of the container holding the antidote. Morgan reached inside revealing a deep violet gem and taking the chain next to it. As she strung the gem onto the chain, Aurora walked over and tapped Belldandy on the shoulder.

                "Hm?" she looked up, and opened her eyes in utter surprise, "Morgan!"

                "Belldandy. Quickly, I need you to do this for us. We need to embed this jewel in your hand to heal Celestin…" Morgan explained, handing Aurora the gem.

                "What do you mean?"

                "No time to explain. This is the only way in which we can use the antidote. You must trust us." Aurora said pleading with Belldandy, as Keiichi opened his eyes as well.

                "Very well then." She placed out her hand, as a flash of light brightened the room while the gem disappeared into her hand. Aurora took Belldandy's hand, and placed it over Celestin's heart, where he had been hit with the poison and a miraculous light shone throughout his body. "Now we wait I suppose? For how long?"

                "Possibly three days or less…or more…that depends on if we healed him in time." Morgan watched as Aurora left the room, a momentary look of relief on her face.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Aurora dragged her feet through the hallway, opening the door to Trakin's room, where he lay recovering from the wound in battle. Closing the door shut behind her, she walked over and sat on her feet next to him, as he rested peacefully with his sun-streaked brown hair and childlike countenance. Taking her hands, she turned him over to observe his wound, and found it to be healing quite well. He was alive and breathing, and that was satisfactory enough, she supposed.

                "You're so stubborn. Why do you still say you love me after I've denied that love countless times? I do not love you…" she turned away, not having the strength to look at him even in sleep when she spoke such words. _Differences.__ Love is love…_ I suppose I should take his advice, he does know what true love is, and he knows the heartbreak of it all as well. "I'm probably the fool aren't I? Why am I here? Is it because of…? No, it'll never be love again. Even still…I can't love you. I know about you and Morgan. And…" She watched him, as she changed her position holding her knees to her chest. Placing her head on her arms, she felt a hand reach out and touch her skin softly.

                "Is that why you are so afraid?" he whispered faintly, as Aurora turned away.

                "Afraid? Of what? There is nothing to be afraid of."

                "Afraid of being with me? That the gods will impart the same fate upon us and it did once with Morgan and I?"

                "No that's not it. I've got something else to take care of." She prepared to rise up from her position, but Trakin held onto her arm and tried sitting up, "You shouldn't be getting up!"

                "Don't worry about me. You haven't changed at all Aurora. Still cautious as always." He looked into her deep brown eyes, as his glistened like the ocean waters on a beautiful summer day, "Let me ask you this before you leave…"

                "What?" she snapped abruptly.

                "If you do not love me, then why do you care for me as you do now?"

                "I do not know what you mean…" she diverted her gaze from his own.

                "Listen to me Aurora…" he placed his soft hands on her face, fixating her gaze upon his by force, "I will ask you once more, and speak those words directly in my face, eye for eye. Why are you _here _by _me _right now?" he inquired.

                "…" She hesitated to speak, and tried to turn her head away from his, but he turned her face back towards him gently to find her eyes full of tears, "I am here because it's an…" she began, but started to shiver violently as chills ran up her spine. She leaned in closer to Trakin's face, and breathed, "It's an obligation…"

                "As whom?"

                "…as a nice person…" she completed her statement, and walked out of the room quickly. When she closed the door behind her, she leaned against the wall next to the entrance of his room. Placing her hand on her neck, she felt something that wasn't there before, the necklace she had returned to him. _Aurora__…why do you deny the feelings in your heart?"_ she heard Mythalia's voice speak in her mind, "Because I have no choice but to. I'm sorry Trakin. I don't mean to hurt you but it just can't be the way it used to be." Walking over to her own individual room, she opened the doors to her everyday world of duty and responsibility, as she took a seat by her window. Outside fireflies danced near the river setting a glow in her eyes and a shimmer about her tears. Whilst looking out over the cool passing of water, through Aurora's mind ran thoughts of her plan, her strategy. _Mythalia…I don't want to fight you, but looks like I have no choice but to. You've forced us into a corner with no place to go except past you and Melusina. By the will of everything that is right…you've left me no other option. I must call upon their power._ Aurora closed her eyes falling asleep, as her last thoughts remained those troubled ones of Trakin and Mythalia.

With the passing of a couple of days, everything resumed to being normal exempt the failure of Celestin to awaken from his recovery. Morgan rubbed her eyes and stretched as she stood up awakening from her sleep. Standing on both her feet, she looked over at Celestin to find him resting, a faint light shining through the windows behind her. Turning around, she opened the windows allowing the beautiful day to shine upon Celestin, Belldandy and Keiichi. Walking quietly out of the room, her movements as quick and graceful as a fairy, she saw Trakin walking through the hallways with the support of the wall upon which he was leaning with his arm.

                "Hello Trakin…" Morgan spoke looking at the young man, who glanced over at her.

                "Morgan…" Trakin looked at her, as she emerged from Celestin's room. Misery replaced a look of surprise on his face, as he moved forward, "May I speak with you?"

                "Need help?" Morgan inquired, placing a hand on his arm, which she hadn't touched in years upon decades.

                "Thanks…to the fields if you would." He smiled gently walking outside, and sitting on the stairs, leaning against the post.

                "What is it you would like to speak about?" she glanced at her former lover, now friend out of the corner of her eye, "If it's about us in the past…well, that's over."

                "I know that. I know why we didn't pass through the gate successfully as well." He watched out at the butterflies that flew about the flowers, "There was another love in my heart. I couldn't love you as well as you deserved, but I imparted my heart to another only to have it ripped to shreds. Despite the pain and suffering I endure, I know what she feels in her heart. It's there, that love that we shared so tenderly once before."

                "She denies your love?" Morgan asked looking off to the side, as he nodded his approval. "You want _my_ advice?" she returned her gaze upon his, "Why ask me?" Hidden behind the wall, Aurora went unnoticed as she sat down listening in originally heading to the kitchen, but halting when she saw Trakin.

                "I trust you Morgan. Please…"

                "What do you want to know?"

                "What should I do?"

                "It's love isn't it?" she looked into his eyes, both pairs shining in hope, "Don't give up faith Trakin. If its true love, it will be there, but it's a little harder to accept the plain fact of the matter. She doesn't seem like the type to give in easily to love with even the slightest amount of doubt in her heart."

                "She's afraid of the Judgment Gate…still I believe." Trakin stated with solemn eyes that looked down into his hands forming fists and relaxing. Aurora, sitting with her back against the wall next to the door leading outside, shook her head. Trakin continued, "But she denies that. Even still, I will always love her even if there are some differences between the both of us, and if the gods would send me to hell. I will never give up my love for her." 

                "Pursue that love, but give her time to think. Leave her with space to open her mind and delve into her heart and find out what truly is there." Morgan finished, hearing Aurora's voice call out to her from inside. "It seems as if my time is up I believe. Aurora and I are going to headquarters to discuss the battle strategy with Peorth. I should take you inside shouldn't I?"

                "No…I'll stay out here a while longer. I can make it back to my room. I'm just slightly weak from the poison, and the healing with the antidote, but I'll do fine." He smiled up at Morgan, who walked back with inside. _Have I been intruding in your life __Aurora__? Perhaps it was better that I stay away than be here with you, but…no, I had to follow my heart and the path of love, which I thought was the right thing to do. Maybe I was blinded…_

Morgan and Aurora walked through the hallways of the goddess headquarters to meet with Peorth, as Aurora wiped away at her eyes. Morgan glanced over to see a glistening tear on Aurora's finger as she continued to dry her eyes. Suddenly, Morgan stopped as Aurora pressed on halting when she saw that Morgan wasn't standing next to her.

                "Something the matter Morgan?"

                "You're crying Aurora. You've been doing so since you left home. What is it?" Morgan inquired walking forward towards the young fairy.

                "Mythalia…I can't stop thinking about the attack. She wasn't the same, as I had always known her. It's…nothing…" Aurora looked over to the other side, while Morgan spoke with her. _I know of all the pain I've caused you Trakin, but it's for better or for worse…in this case for the better. Why? Why must I constantly reassure myself of this? Perhaps I am too insecure…about his love? My love? It's the pain in my heart. We left each other…left love of our own free will. _As the two of them entered the room, Peorth stood watching the screen, as she turned around.

                "Aurora. Morgan. Have you come up with a strategy for this endeavor, Aurora?" Peorth watched as she stepped forward.

                "The three Muses. I will need them in this battle against Mythalia and Melusina." Aurora slowly raised her eyes to meet Peorth's gaze.

                "Mneme, Melete, and Aoede. To do that will make us vulnerable to the deletion process the enemy is completing. I don't think we can hold. Within one night, Melusina has completed corruption of 20% more of the system. I don't think we can hold on much longer. I've safe-locked Cyrene, Euterpe, Ere, Chrono, Ex, Celestin, Belldandy, Urd, and Skuld's programs along with my own creating an impenetrable barrier. Some of the goddesses here have fallen victim to the corruption, so only about half are here in comparison to a normal day."

                "Corruption at 75% and increasing…only 15% chance recovery." Ere informed Peorth, "I don't know if we can hold on much longer. We can try to launch the backup program. It has a high-level locking system. If you need to use it to call on the three Muses, then you should."

                "Peorth…I'm tracing a dark energy source heading towards this direction…"

                "Corruption jumped up to 80%…it's going out of control. I can't keep track of it all." Ere quickly plucked the strings of the system, scrolling up and down while sinusoidal waves floated by on a chart before Ex's eyes. "It's stabilizing…"

                "The dark energy has stopped moving…" Chrono watched as the spec came to a halt on screen, "What's going on?"

                "I don't know, Chrono, but it doesn't look too good."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24  
**By: Milai Sapphire

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Ah! Megami-sama characters.

* * *

Hours passed into night, Celestin still remained in his recovery stages of the poison. Suddenly, a ring was heard throughout the house. Belldandy picked up the telephone to hear Peorth's voice on the line, but very faintly behind the massive amount of static. The discussion moved very slowly, as Belldandy tried to pick out certain phrases to piece together like a puzzle. Urd, Skuld, Trakin, and Keiichi all entered the room as Belldandy nodded slightly in fear.

"What's wrong Belldandy?" Keiichi asked approaching her, as she looked grave and solemn glancing over at Urd and the others.

"The system is almost fully corrupt except a small percentage, which was sealed away by Peorth. Melusina has entered our system…" Belldandy looked up, "She's staging an attack right now as we speak. We must depart to fight." She removed an earring from her right ear, as it elongated into a rod, and her outfit changed with the assistance of the clouds while Urd and Skuld covered Trakin and Keiichi's eyes. When she finished, Urd and Skuld quickly transformed, both in their regressive forms. Taking a cup of sake from the kitchen, Urd returned to normal size, and Skuld did the same with the assistance of ice cream.

"That should last a while. At least until we can defeat Melusina." Urd said, "Stay here Trakin, Keiichi. Wait for Aurora and Morgan to return. Now, let's go."

"…to Chiansu, our aerial battlegrounds." Belldandy spoke disappearing with her two sisters.

Far in the distance where the darkness spilled out pain and suffering, Belldandy, Urd, and Skuld saw a familiar figure reveal herself to them. Mythalia's eyes remained laden with sorrow and void of life, whilst her voice sounded like a forgotten harmony.

"No need for introductions I presume…" Mythalia began, "Are you all so confident only you three are willing to fight us?" Melusina laughed haughtily, as Belldandy stepped forward setting herself for an attack with the twirl of her staff.

"No, we aren't fighting alone. With the power and spirit of love we can overcome your evil, Melusina. You will not win!"

"With just you three I think not…" Melusina raised her staff pointing its crackling end in Belldandy's direction.

"Think again!" Aurora, Peorth, and Morgan all appeared, "With us alone we can defeat you…" Aurora screamed looking at Mythalia, who was ready to aim fire at her former best friend.

"Very well then…let's see what you are capable of!" Melusina called out redirecting her shot at Morgan, and shooting her attack, which Morgan dodged in the knick of time. Charging forward, Morgan changed into her fairy form, flying at a tremendous speed. "You've brought this upon yourself Morgan!" Melusina called out, as their attacks clashed, one of fairy butterflies of fire and the other such of thunder.

"I have brought nothing but hope upon myself! Hope and faith in those that love each other, but must past the Judgment Gate in testing their love…"

"You support such a system of the gods! You're a fairy, Morgan! You are not one of them!" The massive power of both attacks sent both fairies back from each other a few feet.

"Nevertheless…I believe in true love and the wish for happiness…"

"That false meaningless hope with which they infest your mind! That same thing that destroyed my life! Tearing it apart over something as stupid as LOVE!" Melusina cried out, pinning Morgan down upon the platform in the sky with one of her staves, "Listen Morgan, and listen well. What would your mother and father think of this! You, a fairy princess! There is no such thing as TRUE love…there is no such thing as _love_. What I thought to be 'love' was not love at all. It was a game. It was something for the gods' own enjoyment!"

"Times have changed Melusina! They aren't…"

"That's what you think! That Gate that those infatuated with one another must pass through if from different worlds, is another way around my dilemma I faced many a decade ago!" Melusina aimed a ball of thunder at Morgan, but missed. "For your disobedience, and disloyalty to the realm of fairies as a princess you will pay for such disrespect to your people!"

"Melusina!" Morgan called out to her cousin, who raised both staves to attack Morgan.

"It's called remorse, Morgan." Morgan was hit with lightening attacks shocking her body and leaving her vulnerable.

"Morgan!" Belldandy called out to the young fairy that was rendered helpless from the attack. Flying over to her friend and comrade, she held her in her arms looking up at Melusina. "Morgan…answer me…"

"I'm still here Belldandy." Morgan watched, as Melusina grew tiresome aiming an attack at the both of them, "Watch out!" Morgan pushed Belldandy out of the way as she ducked down.

"Two against one. How exciting…the more the merrier! Sylphs, nymphs of air, come forth!" Melusina screamed out, directing her subjects to attack Belldandy, who tried to dodge each attack by the multiple enemies she had been fighting.

"Why are you doing this Melusina?"

"I must repent for what I've lost, for what I've gained, for him…for Nereus…" she called out in agony and pain, her suffering still hidden behind her scream. "For I loved him, but love is nothing anymore. It's a mere word that is used recklessly. It has no meaning to me anymore. Revenge is what I seek, and the gods will pay their dues. A new era will begin, and the past will fall!"

"The past is over, gone…"

"It's not over until this fraudulent system is cremated by my fires of hatred." Melusina used her fairy wings to blow away Morgan, and cast another attack on her, "I will give you one more chance my cousin…" she raised her staff above her head and Morgan remained sprawled out on the floor trying to get up after the last attack.

"When hell freezes over…" she spat in her cousin's face rolling off to the side to avoid the attack shot out of Melusina's staff. "I will not allow you corrupt the lives of those living satisfied and happy with the way things are right now!"

"And what about those that oppose it greatly? What about their lives that must live with this injustice?" Melusina charged forth her hands meeting with Morgan's as sparks of thunder clashed creating a resounding roar. "What would they do…?"

"If they truly believe, then they will test that love…" Morgan spoke calmly, breaking off the attack.

"Have you forgotten Morgan? You went through that same test yourself, and look at what happened to you. You strayed from the path of truth…you cannot see what I do. Love is a failure."

"It wasn't a failure. He was in love with someone else, and couldn't devote himself to me. He thought that I deserved better than what he could offer."

"Hearing this is making he sick." Melusina cringed stretching out her arms, as the two staves appeared in her hands. "This isn't only about love Morgan. You have something I want." She said directing an attack directly at Morgan's heart.

"What? What do I have that you so cruelly desire?" Morgan inquired receiving an unexpected blow from Melusina that sent her flying twenty feet back.

"Something that is rightfully mine. You know of which I speak." Melusina spoke approaching Morgan, "My country…"

"Ugh…Melusina you won't get away with this…" she attempted to stand up, but was rendered defenseless when a blast of energy emerging from Melusina's hands knocked her out cold.

"I assure you I will. Once Celestin is back under my control everything will go according to plan…" Melusina smirked looking over at Mythalia, who had been fighting relentlessly.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I have not updated this in a good two years (this is one of my favorite stories I've written in past), but I just wanted to get the chapters out there so I finally list this is as complete. : ) Anyway, doubt anyone is reading this still. But yeah. It's there if people want to read, and if you do, please review. 


End file.
